Love Her Madly
by FuckLife
Summary: Se uma criança é complexada mesmo na sua inocência natural, tem a grande possibilidade de tudo se esclarecer na adolescência, descobrindo os porquês mais óbvios para entender o básico. Mas também há a possibilidade das coisas ficarem piores nessa fase e esse é o caso de Alex Russo.
1. Asleep

Olá. Primeira história.

Qualquer semelhança com Skins **não é** coincidência.

* * *

Engraçado como no meio de um mundo de pessoas, apenas uma te faz sentir... diferente. Diferente-ruim, diferente-bom, sempre tem aquela pessoa que se destaca. E a adolescência é a idade que o ser humano joga suas relações em uma tabela e as classifica, descobrindo todas as subdivisões dentro do que você chamava de "amizade" quando era criança.

Se uma criança é complexada mesmo na sua inocência natural, tem a grande possibilidade de tudo se esclarecer na adolescência, descobrindo os porquês mais óbvios para entender o básico. Mas também há a possibilidade das coisas ficarem piores nessa fase e esse é o caso de Alex Russo.

A infância de Alex foi crescer na sombra de alguém aparentemente muito melhor que ela.

Alex e Mikayla eram as gêmeas da família Russo e Theresa amava exibi-las para os colegas. As meninas idênticas assustavam.

Mikayla sorria, Alex imitava. Mikayla estendia a mão, Alex imitava. Mikayla agradecia, Alex imitava.

Mikayla sempre foi o exemplo perfeito de atitude publica. Ela conversava com a escola inteira. Bem, quase inteira.

A voz da irmã estava presa em algum lugar dentro da cabeça de Alex. Também não é como se precisasse prestar atenção já que Mikayla dedicava toda sua atenção na tentativa de arrancar uma expressão do rosto de neutro de Miley ao contar sobre seu novo namorado.

Alex estava ocupada sendo discreta enquanto observava a garota de sempre.

Tinha vontade de se bater quando chegava na escola já procurando o rosto familiar e lutar na necessidade atuar olhares quando o encontrava.

A menina sentada do outro lado da arquibancada cheia de alunos levantou o dedo do meio para algo que o garoto ao lado disse, o que causou uma gargalhada alta do menino.

Shane adorava irritar pessoas alheias, Alex sabia, mas andava investigando a relação dos dois a algum tempo. Ele parecia persegui-la pelos corredores da escola sempre rindo de algo que o rosto sarcástico jogava com agressividade.

Shane parou de provocar com a resposta impaciente da garota e os professores entraram pela porta da quadra, pedindo silencio enquanto todos ignoravam.

Era o ultimo ano de colégio e todos estavam muito ocupados discutindo planos idiotas.

"Silencio!" Gritou o diretor gordo de aparência descansada após longas férias. "Calem a boca, seus..."

Alex observava o rosto sério da garota. Lembrava de quando ela tinha o cabelo castanho e usava franjinha, mas depois das férias no meio do ano passado ela apareceu de cabelo preto e um pouco mais pálida que o normal. Ou talvez fosse só a cor escura do cabelo que realçava a porcelana da pele. A argola prata no meio do lábio inferior vermelho também era novidade na época, mas os olhos de Alex se acostumaram rápido. Essa época do ano deixava sua boca quase cor vinho, Alex notara, e isso fazia o piercing brilhar ainda mais. O delineador pesado era a marca mais memorável nas férias de Alex, pois dava profundidade aos olhos castanhos. Olhos castanhos escuros que encaravam... Alex.

Alex piscou com força. A garota estava a encarando com uma interrogação nos olhos antes neutros.

A gêmea limpou a garganta, virando para o lado oposto. Mikayla continuava conversando com Miley no mesmo tom de voz, o que faria Alex se perguntar por quanto tempo tinha deixado de ser discreta, se não tivesse tão assustada.

Na verdade não era a primeira vez que ela a pegava olhando e cada vez que se repetia Alex sentia-se mais apavorada.

Ao longe, Mitchie rolou os olhos.

"Silencio!" Continuava sr. Laritate, já sentido saudade do seu querido Texas onde passara as melhores férias de sua vida, conversando com a senhora idosa que cuidava de sua casa na fazenda. "Levantem a mão quando ouvirem seu nome."

Tirou um lenço no bolso, esperando limpar a impaciência junto com o suor na testa.

Alex foi umas das primeiras chamadas e fez de tudo para não manter contato visual com alguém.

Ouve assobios quando Mikayla levantou a mão, abaixando no colo da irmã e entrelaçando seus dedos.

Mikayla era confusa até mesmo para Alex, que não se importava em ser sua psicóloga nas crises existenciais. Alex era boa ouvinte e entendia cada frase que a irmã falava porque o clichê estava carimbado em vermelho na testa de Mikayla, mas Alex não se importava.

A única coisa que Alex odiava, mas se forçava a suportar, era quando a irmã usava a autoridade que pensava ter pelos minutos na diferença de idade e isso acontecia com mais freqüência nessa idade.

"Mitchie Torres." Sr. Laritate chamou e um murmúrio passou pela arquibancada. "Srta. Torres."

Mitchie levantou o braço e Shane sorriu idiota para o tédio no rosto pálido da amiga.

"Ah, essa aí continua na escola?" Mikayla apertou os dedos da irmã nos seus. "Ouvi ano passado que ela ia ser transferida."

"Você realmente acredita nesses rumores?" Miley levantou a sobrancelha. "E não sei qual o seu problema com ela."

"Claro que sabe!" Mikayla contradisse. "Todo mundo sabe que..."

"Mickey, pára." Pediu Alex.

"Ela é uma ótima pessoa, Mikayla." Miley falou, sem muito interesse. "Me ajudou a estudar para a prova final de matemática, ano passado. Ela é engraçada."

"É, estou vendo." Mikayla ergue o queixo, jogando seu olhar superior em Mitchie que assistia em silencio a chamada. "Muito divertida."

"Como se ser divertida fosse seu problema com ela." Miley suspirou cansada, pegando a bolsa do chão quando o sino tocou.

"Todo mundo sabe que ela tentou agarrar minha irmã no primeiro ano." Mikayla continuou, protestando. "Vadia total. Vadia e lésbica."

"Mickey, por favor, chega." Alex falou um pouco mais firme.

Os olhos da irmã estavam duros ao mudar de Miley para ela.

"Viu." Puxou a irmã mais para si, voltando para Miley. "Ela ainda está traumatizada. Sempre implora para eu parar e..."

"Não estou implorando, só..." Alex tentou mas Mikayla continuou cortando.

"Não importa mais, eu sei. Mas nada muda o fato dela ser nojenta."

Alex ouviu uma risada baixa e o olhar de Mikayla parou seco na dona.

"Cuidado Mikayla, posso confundir sua irmã com você e acabar te agarrando a força." Mitchie sorriu irônica.

"Essa... coisa no teu lábio me assusta." Rebateu Mikayla.

Alex soltou a mão da irmã com frieza e Mitchie assistiu o ato com o canto do olho.

"Te assusta? Então acho que vou colocar mais uns sete." Respondeu cruzando os braços.

Miley riu pelo nariz.

"Não ouse falar no numero sete." Mikayla apontou o dedo para a menina despreocupada. "É santo."

"Amém." Mitchie ergueu as sobrancelhas, suspirando. "Te vejo por aí, Miley."

Alex observou a garota sair com o resto dos alunos até Mikayla agarrar seu pulso rudemente.

"Minha raiva não é humana quando se trata dela."

...

"Certo, certo, certo." O professor entrou na sala, batendo a porta. "Silencio, por favor, galera."

Alex não conhecia esse homem, mas não parecia má pessoa. As roupas simples e a barba rala o faziam quase bonito, mas as entradas no cabelo castanho claro aparentavam uma idade que toda garota de 17 anos tem medo.

"Olá todos, sou Jonathan, seu novo professor de História, mas me chamem de Jace." Sorriu simples. "Usar sobrenomes é para gente velha e eu não sou tão velho assim." Escreveu seu nome do canto da lousa e se apoiou na parede. "Bem, já que não os conheço e o sentimento de estranheza é recíproco, quero saber o nome de cada um e um fato. Sabem, sou professor de História e o que seria dela sem os fatos, não é? Fatos é quase sua definição." Cobriu uma tosse de fumante com a mão. "Eu começo. Sou Jace e odeio meu salário." Apontou para um garoto de cabelo encaracolado sentado na ponta.

Nate se levantou. "Sou Nate e não sei falar em publico."

"Olá Nate, obrigada pelo aviso." Jace sorriu, apontando para Mikayla atrás de Nate.

"Sou Mikayla." Se levantou. "E tive meu primeiro namorado com 9 anos."

"Hm, parabéns." Ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Nossa, temos um espelho na classe ou são gêmeas."

Alex suspirou cansada, se levantando.

"Sou Alex." Falou baixo. "E, hm... nunca tive um namorado."

"Acontece." Jace deu de ombros de forma confortante. "Próximo."

"Sou Miley." A morena levantou sem expressão, como sempre. "Nasci no Tennessee."

"Hm, sudeste. Região ainda muito baseada na manufatura." Complementou Jace, quase para si mesmo. "Próximo."

"Sou Shane." Falou na voz débil de sempre. "E hoje é meu aniversário."

A classe vibrou e Jace suspirou cansado.

Mitchie se levantou, sendo a primeira da segunda fila, e todos se calaram. "Sou Mitchie e pessoas mentem sobre mim."

Sentou com leveza, o olhar passeando em Alex por alguns segundos.

O resto da apresentação não foi importante para Alex, que tentou esconder o rosto com o cabelo sem parecer uma idiota.

Não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo. Observando-a de longe e nunca fazer nada a respeito do sentimento na boca do estomago. No fundo, ansiava por uma amizade mas sabia que nunca seria capaz de ir contra o pensamento reto de sua irmã e contra o próprio. Principalmente nas circunstâncias.

Esse era o complexo de Alex. O medo. O complexo de todo adolescente.

* * *

Obrigada, avisem se ficarem interessados, então continuo.

Criticas são muito bem vindas.


	2. Reckless Serenade

Olá novamente, obrigada pelos comentários, que eles continuem vindo.

Vou atualizar sempre que puder e já tenho umas paginas prontas, então, aqui está.

* * *

"Alexxx." Shane jogou o braço pesado sobre os ombros da garota. "Vou dar uma pequena festa de aniversário hoje, quer vir?" Olhou para Mikayla ao seu lado. "Você também, lindeza."

"Que tipo de festa?" Gêmea mais velha perguntou.

"Ah, um parabéns simples e depois nós invadimos qualquer boate."

"Invadir." Alex riu fraco. "Falando assim até parece divertido."

"Mas será." Shane abriu um sorriso largo. "Por favor, gêmeas."

"Não nos chame disso." Alex corrigiu quase imediatamente. "Alex e Mikayla."

"Mikayla e Alex." A mais velha corrigiu. "Ordem."

Alex pressionou os lábios juntos lutando contra a vontade de ir embora pra casa depois do primeiro dia de aula.

"Ok, Shane." Mikayla sorriu. "Mas só porque nos conhecemos desde sempre."

"Obrigada, obrigada. Não seria o mesmo sem vocês duas." Sorriu simpático. "Por favor, me sigam."

Eles realmente se conheciam desde sempre. Seus pais eram amigos antes de tudo despencar em formas particulares de cada um, mas a escola sempre foi a mesma e por mais distante que eles pareçam, uma data é o bastante para reuni-los como se nunca tivessem se separado.

Eles estavam sentados na mesa do bar na esquina da escola, a risada de Mikayla preenchia o espaço e fazia eco na cabeça de Alex.

A turma sempre foi Mikayla, Alex, Miley, Shane, Nate e, de vez em quando, Mitchie, mas depois do primeiro ano do ensino médio tudo mudou no relacionamento da turma. Cada um foi para seu lado e Alex conheceu Harper, a garota estranha que acabou se tornando sua protegida e, para surpresa da gêmea mais nova, foi bem aceita na turma atual, onde Mitchie não participava.

"Quê?" Alex estava distraída mas não pode notar o tom baixo de surpreso na irmã. "O que ela está fazendo aqui, Shane?"

Alex levantou o olhar já sabendo o que esperar. A irmã só usava esse tom quando se referia a ela, especificamente. Era o tom que usava para proteger Alex.

"Qual é, ela é minha amiga também." Shane sorriu, acenando para Mitchie. "Mitch, aqui."

"Não acredito que vou precisar aturar essa lésbica por você." Mikayla cerrou os dentes, a mão voando para a de Alex.

"Lésbica?" Shane perguntou, confuso.

"Como se você não soubesse que ela agarrou..."

"Mikayla, pára de contar isso para o mundo, por favor." Alex pediu com toda a calma que conseguiu juntar no desespero.

"Olá." Mitchie puxou os lábios vermelhos em um sorriso pequeno, sentando-se entre Nate e Shane.

Shane a olhou intrigado.

"Que foi." Retornou o olhar confuso para o garoto.

"Eu tenho a cura, sabia?" Shane deu o sorriso que atraia o sexo oposto.

"Cura pra quê?" Mitchie estava perdida no meio da conversa.

"É meu amiginho aqui embaixo." Apontou para entre as pernas, fazendo Mikayla gargalhar novamente.

Alex fechou os olhos com força. A vontade de enterrar uma faca no próprio peito cada vez mais viva.

Mitchie suspirou alto, não deixando o sorriso forçado cair com a risada de Mikayla.

"Então é essa a festa que nos convidou?" Harper comentou.

"O quê. Não está gostando?" Shane franziu o cenho.

"Festa? Isso não é festa." Miley respondeu pela podre garota que tinha congelado ao tom de Shane. "Cadê a música, a bebida, a diversão."

Shane observou todos da ponta da mesa.

"Ok, vamos lá." Se levantou. "Vamos, vamos. Vou arranjar uma festa para irmos."

Nate suspirou cansado, esfregando os olhos.

Alex sorriu para o jeito fofo do rapaz.

"Não custa tentar." Alex ouviu Nate sussurrar no ouvido de Mitchie, que sorriu divertida para o garoto. "Vem." Estendeu a mão para ela, que pegou sem hesitação.

Eles caminharam de mãos dadas atrás de Shane enquanto Mikayla não soltava os dedos de Alex.

A gêmea mais nova tinha que controlar a respiração para não perder o controle da paciência quando se tratava da super-proteção da irmã.

Alex observava a menina de costas enquanto andava. Mikayla ainda conversando com o olhar vazo de Miley.

Mitchie vestia um dos seus clássicos jeans skinny com blusa de frio sobre uma simples camiseta lisa. Era exatamente a Mitchie que se lembrava de anos atrás. A menina inteligente que passava cola de matemática para a classe inteira com os planos de Shane.

Sorriu com a lembrança. Ou talvez fosse só o ritmo do quadril de Mitchie que a vez distraída demais para se permitir sorrir.

Limpou a garganta quando a cantoria de Shane ficou mais alta.

"Vamos a uma festa, vamos a uma festa." Cantava enquanto nos levava em direção a porta de um iate. "Vamos a uma... ei."

O segurança o parou com brutalidade ao estender a mão contra o peito confiante de Shane, usando sua força contra ele próprio.

"Ninguém passa. A festa é privada." O segurança recitou, os olhos queimando Shane.

"Qual é, eu fui convidado. Meus amigos estão lá dentro..."

"Então me mostre o convite." O homem grande de terno preto interrompeu novamente.

"Escute aqui, Robô..." Shane começou novamente, mas Nate agarrou seu braço.

"Cala a boca. Ele te derruba com o sobro. Vamos embora." Sussurrou para o irmão, que ainda encarava o segurança.

"Como se eu fosse..."

"Shane?" Uma voz feminina parou a próxima frase ofensiva do rapaz de cabelo chapado. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

Uma garota loira saiu da porta pequena, sorrido confusa para o rosto satisfeito do Gray mais velho.

"Taylor, quanto tempo." Pegou a mão da garota, olhando vitorioso para o segurança que não parecia se importar.

"Muito." Respondeu simples, a voz em falsete. "Tanto que vou me casar."

"Casar?" O garoto franziu o cenho, confuso. "Bem, parabéns."

Esticou-se, puxando a cintura de Taylor contra sua pélvis e batendo os lábios juntos.

Harper tapou a boca com a mão, claramente assustada e não acostumada com o jeito peculiar de Shane levar a vida.

Taylor esperou o beijo se quebrar e limpou a garganta para sair das posses do garoto que jogava o cabelo para fora dos olhos.

"Hm, bem, obrigada." Deu uma olhada rápido para o resto do pessoal atrás de Shane. "Mas a festa continua sendo restrita."

Shane sorriu, não deixando o jogo cair.

Apertou o bolso apertado da calça dois números menores, tirando uma sacolinha precariamente amarrada.

"O quão privada?" Balançou o plástico, um sorriso compreensivo tomando o rosto angelical da jovem.

"Nada que os barre." Pegou o embrulho, sentido o peso médio. "Vamos." Mordeu o lábio, agarrando a mão de Shane.

"Até mais, Robô." Despediu-se do segurança, entrando no barco.

Mikayla soltou a mão de Alex e correu para junto de Shane, entrando pela cortina vermelha da porta.

"Não acho uma boa idéia." Mitchie sorriu para Nate. "Aproveite a festa e peça desculpas para Shane por mim."

Nate balançou a cabeça com um puxão de lábios. "Até amanhã."

"Até." Despediu-se, já andando da direção em que vieram.

"Ei." Alex chamou.

Mitchie parou por um momento, meio surpresa meio confusa, virando-se em direção da gêmea mais nova.

Alex congelou com o olhar sério dos olhos delineados, seu estomago revirando.

"Aonde vai?" Perguntou débil, se xingando por agir como uma idiota.

"Pra casa." Respondeu em tom de pergunta, como se fosse óbvio.

"Por quê?" Perguntou novamente, levantando os ombros. "Fique conosco."

Mitchie franziu a testa. Olhou em volta, Nate observava a conversa, quase enterrado nas cortinas do iate.

"Por que falou pra sua irmã que _eu_ sou gay?" Atirou contra Alex.

A morena prendeu a respiração sem perceber que Mitchie sentia o cheiro do seu medo.

"Eu... desculpe, eu..."

"Até amanhã." Cortou, virando as costas e seguindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Alex se sentiu tentada a pará-la. Gritar desculpas até o sorriso gentil que lembrava existir aparecesse complementado pelo piercing brilhante.

A morena colocou a mão da barriga com a sensação ruim.

"Alex." Ouviu a voz de Nate. "Você vem?"

Mitchie já havia atravessado o canteiro e a cabeleira preta estava distante.

"Sim." Virou-se para o barco novamente, ajeitando a bolsa grande no ombro. Tinha que estar lá.

...

A festa foi um desastre. Cheia de pessoas mais velhas bem vestidas e conversando baixo com uma música chata que continuou tocando em algum lugar da cabeça de Alex quando foram embora.

Mikayla xingou Shane o caminho todo até em casa e ele nos prometeu uma festa de verdade.

Falou pra nos encontrarmos no final da tarde no dia seguinte em um beco suspeito. Era um lugar legal para se esconder, pensou Alex. Não era sujo como a maioria dos becos da cidade grande e a risada nada discreta de Shane fez Alex se questionar sobre o quão "secreto" era esse lugar.

"Ah, olhe só quem veio." Shane apontou para Mikayla e Harper apertou a mão de Alex ao seu lado.

A gêmea mais nova considerou perguntar á ruiva o que estava acontecendo, mas era muito óbvia a expressão de pânico do rosto branco.

"Meu Deus, Mitchie, obrigada por vir." Shane agradeceu falsamente, o olhar mais além das gêmeas.

Alex virou a cabeça junto com Mikayla e Mitchie notou a diferença de expressões.

"Droga Shane, convidou a lésbica de novo." Mikayla não se importou em ser discreta quando parou autoritária na frente do rapaz.

Alex continuava observando Mitchie, que parou a alguns passos da turma, claramente tentando controlar a raiva.

"Ok, até mais pessoal." Mitchie virou as costas, voltando a caminhar para longe dos amigos.

Alex soltou a mão de Harper. "Mitchie, espera." Gritou e Mikayla a olhou estupefada.

Por algum motivo que Mitchie não soube descrever, ela realmente parou. A voz de Alex parecia preocupada e irritada. Virou-se, focando a gêmea mais nova com indiferença ao cruzar os braços.

"Ela não me beijou no primeiro ano, ok." Alex suspirou, retornando o olhar para a irmã, só que mais leve.

"Claro que beijou..." Mikayla rebateu mas Alex a cortou, aumentando o tom.

"Eu a beijei."

Miley olhou para baixo, um sorriso que não queria mostrar enchendo o rosto.

"Era minha primeira festa. Estava bêbada e alguém colocou uma bala de LSD na minha bebida, e eu senti vontade de beijar alguém." Alex vomitou as palavras mais nervosa e rapidamente que planejara. "Ela estava perto e eu a beijei. Certo? Agora pare de tratá-la assim. Você tem todo o direito de não gostar dela, mas pelo menos faça sua obrigação e respeite."

Shane olhava sério entre as gêmeas e Mitchie.

"Ah, é isso que está rolando entre vocês? Ciúme lésbico..." Começou mas Miley o cortou.

"Cale a boca, Shane. Você me prometeu uma festa, cadê?"

O menino sustentou o olhar entre as meninas por mais uns segundos até receber uma pancada leve de Nate nas costelas.

"Bem, acalme-se garota." Respondeu decidindo deixar o assunto para outra oportunidade.

Deu um passo para trás, chutando a tampa do bueiro para fora. A música eletrônica encheu o beco silencioso e Miley voltou a sorrir, sabendo que tinha subestimado o rapaz.

"Bem vindas ao mundo underground." Shane abriu os braços como um violão assistindo a própria sombra. "Alguém quer cocaína?"

"Eu." Harper levantou a mão, tímida.

"Quê?" Alex franziu o cenho.

"É." A ruiva respondeu, dando de ombros. "Eu decidi que amo drogas."

Mikayla riu baixo pelo nariz e agarrou a mão de Alex. "Vamos, você não vai sair de perto de mim." Falou autoritária.

Shane desceu a escada precária primeiro, ajudando as meninas a segurarem no metal nojento enquanto Nate rasgava o saco de lixo que trazia escondido no bolso, distribuindo pó e erva entre as meninas.

"Podem usar ou vender, vocês que decidem." Shane instruía enquanto enchia os bolsos justos. "Só não me encham o saco e não percam o horário de voltar."

Mitchie foi a primeira a sumir entre a multidão, sem escutar Nate a chamando. O garoto suspirou.

"Esqueça, Nate. Ela não é pra você." Mikayla bateu no ombro do menino.

"Quê? Não, eu não..."

"Não precisa negar, eu vi o jeito que olha pra ela." Alex tentava ignorar a conversa da irmã, procurando uma maneira de fugir entre a multidão de pessoas pulando.

Sabia que Mitchie e Nate eram apenas bons amigos. Bem, isso até onde suas informações cobriam.

Tentou esquecer o assunto. Precisava dar um jeito de sair de perto da irmã.

"Ei." Shane sussurrou em seu ouvido. Perto demais para Alex ficar confortável. "Pode ir, eu te cubro."

A morena encarou o amigo esperando o rosto esperto se abrir em uma gargalhada, mas um aceno de cabeça foi o bastante para que confiasse na palavra do garoto.

"Valeu." Sorriu, escapando para a música.

O nome falso que Alex inventara se espalhou rapidamente como boca de drogas, assim como o de toda a turma e não demorou muito para a maconha em seus bolsos se transformar em dinheiro.

Tentou procurar Shane para arranjar mais, mas era impossível reconhecer alguém no meio daquele poço de suor e cerveja.

Fugiu do abraço de um desconhecido, para um nos cantos calmos longe da música. Casais se agarravam encostados nas paredes dos corredores escuros, mas Alex parou o olhar na garota sozinha. Um cigarro feito a mão pendia dos lábios vermelhos, o cabelo preso em uma cabo de cavalo mal feito deixava a franja lateral quase cobrindo os olhos delineados de sempre.

Alex lambeu os lábios ao se aproximar, tentando esquecer a garganta seca.

Ficar nervosa ao seu redor estava ficando cansativo e ela tinha que praticar. Talvez isso fosse somente uma quedinha adolescente idiota que cairia durante a primeira conversa normal que tivessem.

Esperança em uma certeza também é a marca de um adolescente. Por mais que o mundo estivesse acabando em seus olhos, ela precisava tentar por uma força maior que dizia as coisas que ela queria ouvir.

"Oi." Alex chamou, parando na frente da garota.

Mitchie suspirou. "Pensei que não encontraria ninguém conhecido." A morena não identificou se a outra estava aliviada ou aborrecida com o fato.

Alex sorriu, escondendo as mãos nos bolsos da blusa de frio de classe média. "Também não."

"Vendeu muito?" Perguntou.

"Sim. Tudo." Riu pelo nariz, sendo acompanhada por Mitchie.

"Quer?" Ofereceu o cigarro para a morena, que recusou educadamente. "Pensei ter te visto fumar."

"Eu fumo, só não estou no clima hoje." Respondeu simples, engolindo as borboletas.

"Na verdade não sei o que estou fazendo aqui." Mitchie respirou fundo, jogando fora o rolinho quase terminado.

Alex ficou sem resposta. Recusando-se ser a culpada pelo assunto cair. "Obrigada por, você sabe, manter segredo sobre o beijo."

"Eu não ligo para o que sua irmã pensa." Mitchie deu de ombros. "Ao contrario de você."

Alex balançou a cabeça. "Obrigada mesmo assim." Pausou, evitando contato com a menina a sua frente. Não é como se ela estivesse procurando seu olhar, mas sentia a necessidade de fugir. "Eu... eu não tomei LSD naquela noite. Eu só... queria muito te beijar." Limpou a garganta, discreta. Não controlando essa necessidade de ser sincera pelo menos uma fez na vida com Mitchie. "Eu quero te beijar agora."

"Você é gay, não é?" Mitchie perguntou, mais como afirmação.

Alex se assustou, voltando a focar a garota de olhos profundos.

"Não." Respondeu rápido. "Não, eu só..." Suspirou atropelando as palavras que não sabia mais pronunciar. "Desculpe."

A palavra "gay" atingia um pânico não humano dentro de seu peito até mesmo quando não era pronunciada. "Lésbica" é uma palavra nojenta. Ela não era gay... ela era só... a Alex.

"É... me desculpe também." Alex não soube identificar o tom de voz de Mitchie, que acenou um adeus rápido e seguiu para o fundo eterno do corredor.

Alex fechou os olhos com pesar. Sempre acabava estragando tudo de alguma maneira.

Ser sincera não levava a lugar algum, percebeu. Precisava se afastar o mais rápido possível daquela menina, não importa as conseqüências.

Virou para o lado oposto e focou o rosto familiar encostado na parede oposta a alguns passos de distancia. O sorriso sem expressão concreta.

"Qual é você?" Miley perguntou.

"Como se você não soubesse." Alex rolou os olhos. "Sou Alex."

"Desculpa, é que vocês são a mesma coisa." Apartou os olhos. "Bem, quase a mesma coisa, não é."

Alex não tinha uma reação formada e a situação estava confusa demais para conseguir chegar a uma.

"Quanto conseguiu?" Miley perguntou novamente, percebendo o desconforto da gêmea mais nova.

"Hm, não sei ao certo." Apalpou o bolso. "Não parei para contar."

O olhar de Miley estava intrigado, como se ainda estivessem conversando sobre Mitchie. "Eu não ligo, se quer saber."

"Ligar pra o quê?" Alex se confundiu.

"Sobre você ser gay." Respondeu simples.

"Gay?" Os olhos de Alex saltaram e Miley sorriu com uma superioridade de idade que teoricamente não existia. "Eu não sou gay, por Jesus, não sou."

"Claro, desculpe."

* * *

Reviews por favor, quero sua opinião sobre o rumo da história.

Se tiver alguma duvida ou simplesmente quiser conversar rs, me siga no tumblr: godless-prayer

Até o próximo update :)


	3. I Could Have Lied

Olá. Bem, estou surpreendendo até a mim mesmo com essas atualizações rápidas mas as reviews são realmente motivadoras.

Não tenho a intenção de fazer uma fanfic muito comprida. Terá bastante acontecimentos -acho- mas lembremos que as personagens principais são adolescentes, cheias de hormônios dançando descontrolados pelo corpo. Sinto que vão gostar do capitulo.

* * *

Ninguém realmente sabe o porquê de Harper estar no grupo. Nem a própria Alex, que era considerada pela ruiva sua melhor amiga.

O jeito infantil da garota estranha moveu pena em Alex, talvez fosse isso. Shane não perdia a piada e integrá-la na turma foi o melhor jeito de não magoar a cabeça não preparada de Harper, talvez fosse isso.

Era incerto, porque as vezes ela mesmo se arrependia de tê-lo feito, tipo agora.

Alex nunca tinha propriamente ido a uma festa do pijama e nunca planejara ir a uma com plenos 17 anos formados. E o fato de ser na casa de Harper só a assustava ainda mais.

Segurou a caixa de cerveja mais firme nos braços, já começando a pesar mais do que antes. Não tinha idéia do que esperar de uma festa do pijama e conhecer os pais de Harper era algo que viera evitando desde o ano passado.

Virou a esquina, checando ser o quarteirão certo e esbarrou em alguém.

"Meu Deus, desculpe eu..." Alex se interrompeu ao perceber o susto nos olhos da menina, que logo se acalmaram ao reconhecer Alex.

"Que susto, Russo." Mitchie colocou a mão sobre o coração.

"Desculpe, eu..." Alex se atrapalhou, não deixando o peso da embalagem pequena de cerveja puxar seu pensamento reto para o chão. "Eu..."

"Ei, tudo bem." Mitchie riu baixo, colocando a mão no ombro da outra. "Cadê sua irmã?"

"Já, hm, já está com Harper." Tentou, sacudindo a cabeça e esquecendo-se por um segundo que Mitchie Torres estava bem ali na frente dela.

Elas se encararam por um momento. Mitchie fazendo o máximo possível para não demonstrar a confusão pelo comportamento de Alex.

"Desculpe, eu só... eu nem uso pijama, na verdade." Alex pensou rápido. "Nunca fui a uma festa do pijama antes."

Mitchie sorriu pequeno, convidando-a para andar.

"Nem eu." Mitchie deu de ombros. "Na verdade, nem sei por que ela me convidou. Mal a conheço."

"Eu pedi para ela te convidar." Alex admitiu.

Mitchie ficou em silencio por algumas passadas longas e Alex evitou seu olhar. Se focasse aqueles olhos provavelmente não conseguiria pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra.

"Não é o que você está pensando." Alex completou. "Não dói conhecer pessoas, Mitchie."

"Alex." A outra suspirou pesadamente, mas Alex continuou.

"Nós estamos na mesma classe nos últimos dois anos e já saiamos juntas até antes disso..."

"E quando vai contar para elas que você é gay?" Cortou a morena.

Alex engoliu em seco. "Quê?" Pausou insegura. "Eu não sou gay."

"É." Mitchie sorriu de lado. "Seu pensamento é reto e concreto como um poste, não é?"

Alex abaixou os olhos, percebendo que a menina carregava uma garrafa de Vodka. "Não." Respondeu pesadamente.

"Alex, eu não jogo no seu time." Mitchie recitou, como se estivesse cansada de repetir. "Eu gosto de garotos. Rapazes. Homens." Elas pararam no numero escrito de caneta nas costas da mão branca de Mitchie. "É aqui."

"Não te vejo com nenhum menino." Alex ignorou a tentativa se encerrar o assunto.

"É..." Mitchie encolheu os ombros, tentando engolir um sorriso pequeno e divertido mas Alex imitou quando percebeu o semblante engraçado. "Shane realmente não pode ser considerado um menino."

Elas riram baixo mas a graça foi embora muito cedo para Alex. "Você e Shane..."

Mitchie estendeu a mão para tocar a campainha mas a porta se abriu, revelando uma Harper com um sorriso que provavelmente seria doloroso que não fosse a adrenalinada animação exagerada.

"OI." Gritou fazendo Mitchie dar um passo assustado para trás. Alex teria achado graça se não fosse Harper a abraçando com força. "Por Deus, joguem isso fora." Sussurrou baixinho, a voz no mesmo tom alegre, arrancando o álcool das mãos das meninas e jogando no vaso de planta ao lado. "MÃE, mais amigas!" Uma mulher ruiva claramente mais velha apareceu na porta com um sorriso envergonhado. "Mitchie e Alex."

"Harper, querida, acalme-se. Lembra do que eu disse? Fique calma." Falou docemente, a mão no ombro da filha. "Olá meninas, entrem por favor."

Alex foi puxada por Harper para dentro e Mitchie considerou sair correndo antes que a prendessem com algum tipo de corrente.

"Mitchie." Ouviu a voz de Alex, arrastada pelo corredor simples da casa alta. "Não ouse." A boca da monera não pronunciou o som concreto e Mitchie sorriu para o desespero na garota. Talvez nessa noite Alex pagasse todo o tempo de mentiras com seu nome.

Entrou na casa, fechando a porta com cuidado ao se apressar e ficar ao lado de Alex ao pé de uma escada.

"Espera, você não é a Mikayla?" A mulher perguntou confusa apontando para Alex.

A morena sorriu pequeno.

"Isso é o mais legal." Harper começou novamente, a voz alta. "Elas são gêmeas! É como um espelho. Mikayla!"

Alex congelou quando Mikayla parou no meio da escada, as mãos no quadril. Sorriu por um momento rápido até encontrar a cabeleira preta.

"Vocês são interessadas nas mesmas coisas também?" A mulher continuou a perguntar, mais interessada que nunca.

Mitchie disfarçadamente virou para o lado, escondendo uma risada discreta sem som.

"Hm, acho que não." Alex respondeu.

"Mas gostam de Twister, não é?" Harper perguntou.

"Quê?" Mitchie retornou, confusa com o nome estranho.

"Twister!" Harper gritou e a mãe fechou os olhos com força. "É um jogo. O melhor jogo do mundo!" E saiu correndo pela escada, passando por Mikayla como um furacão de vestido.

"Desculpe a extra-animação." A mulher pediu, abaixando a voz. "Ela nunca teve amigas... sabem, de verdade." As garotas ficaram em silencio, decidindo se respondiam algo. "Bem, eu reformei alguns pijamas pra vocês. Subam, já os levo."

"Yay." Mitchie respirou fundo quando a mulher desapareceu em uma portano corredor. "Você primeiro, por favor. Se chegar segura lá encima me avisa que subo."

Alex riu e Mitchie acompanhou com um sorriso na própria piada.

"O que você está fazendo aqui." Parecia uma afirmação, a voz de Mikayla cansada.

Mitchie rolou os olhos. "Olha Mikayla, nunca pensei que fosse fazer isso mas, por Cristo, vamos dar uma trégua hoje." Sugeriu, as mãos presas em forma de oração. "Prometo não te estuprar, ou seja lá o que você pensa que fiz com sua irmã."

Mikayla reprimiu um sorriso. "Só hoje." Concordou, subindo juntas até o quarto de porta descascada em um rosa velho.

"Tá de brincadeira comigo." Mitchie apoiou no batente da porta, o tapete de plásticos com as bolinhas de várias cores já estendido ao lado de uma roleta. "_Isso_ é Twister?"

"Não se preocupem." Mikayla assegurou, sentando-se na cama de solteiro. "Eu comprei o chocolate para fazer os biscoitos."

"E?" Alex deu de ombros.

Mikayla deu ênfase na pergunta da irmã. "_E_ misturei maconha dele."

Mitchie riu baixo, sentando-se ao lado da gêmea do mal.

"Vocês acham isso engraçado?" Alex focou as duas, pasmas. "A mãe de Harper vai acabar comendo também e vocês..."

"Lex, calma." Mikayla pediu, ainda sorrindo. "É só um pouco de erva. Ela não vai morrer ou coisa parecida."

"E outra." Mitchie complementou. "Se eu ficar sóbria, haverá um suicídio daqui duas horas no máximo."

"Dois." Mikayla concordou. "Calma, Lex." Apalpou a lugar ao seu lado, onde a gêmea mais nova se arrastou. "Entre no espírito."

Miley apareceu na porta, o olhar neutro e cansado de sempre. "Festa, hm." Falou simples.

"Woho." Mitchie levantou as mãos para cima, sem animação.

Miley riu baixo e cumprimentou a garota com o olhar.

"OLHEM." Harper apareceu quase pulando ao lado de Miley, com panos cor de rosa nos braços. "Os pijamas!"

"Jesus." Mitchie suplicou baixinho.

"Aqui." Harper abriu uma blusa grande demais para o tamanho de qualquer uma das meninas. "Olhem, olhem." O tecido rosa claro tinha a palavra "sexy" recortada e costurada em cores diferentes e letra infantil. "Sexyyyyyy." Alongou a palavra, jogando o moletom para Mitchie.

"Isso é quase um pecado." Alex a ouviu sussurrar para si mesmo e se pegou sorrindo. "Harper, eu não vou usar isso."

"Como não?" Perguntou incrédula. "É uma festa do pijama! Não é como se fossemos para o shopping com isso, qual é."

Mitchie suspirou com tédio.

Se a doença mental de Harper for contagiosa, ela mataria Alex por ter sido contaminada.

"Quer saber." Levantou-se. "Foda-se." As mãos foram para a barra da própria blusa, a tirando com facilidade.

Os olhos de Alex saltaram e ela virou o rosto na direção da gêmea. "Mikayla." Repreendeu baixo, ao pegar a irmã assistindo Mitchie tirar as roupas.

A gêmea mais velha virou o rosto sem nenhuma sombra de remorso. "Ela tem um corpo legal."

Alex levantou os olhos para Mitchie novamente, que estava concentrada demais desabotoando as calças para perceber.

A barriga lisa aparentava textura de porcelana e se sentiu tentada a esticar a mão e tocar, mas se parou a tempo. Olhar já era arriscado demais.

Miley imitou Mitchie, tirando a blusa e escolhendo a blusa rosa que dizia "bbdoll", desfilando com as mãos no quadril.

Alex queria esse momento para sempre porque foi a primeira vez em anos que ouviu uma risada verdadeira de Mitchie. A garota cobria a boca, se jogando na cama com o jeito que Miley mexia o cabelo na tentativa exagerada de ser sexy nessas impossíveis circunstâncias.

Alex tirou a roupa, pegando qualquer blusa sem preferência por uma frase sarcástica e vestiu a "daygurl". Ajeitou o cabelo, tirando-o do colarinho e trombando com a irmã risonha que apoiou a mão em seu ombro.

"Alex." Gritou apontando para a própria frase.

"Night gurl" estava colado no pano rosa escuro de Mikayla e elas se abraçaram rindo até a Finkle-Mãe aparecer na porta, segurando uma bandeja de brownie.

"Garotas." A ruiva falou, o olhar meio vago e um bolinho quase terminado na outra mão. "Olhem, geralmente meus brownies são deliciosos mas esses, meu Deus, já estou no terceiro." Mitchie e Mikayla se entreolharam, Alex assistindo as duas pelo canto do olho. "Vamos, vamos, peguem." Estendeu a bandeja e cada uma pegou um pedaço de bolo. "Nossa, esperem, vocês estão ouvindo isso?"

"Mãe, tudo bem com você?" Harper perguntou preocupada.

"É música." Sr. Finkle exclamou alto. "Vamos dançar." E começou a se mover com lentidão.

Miley enfiou o pedaço na boca, já pegando outro e entrando na onda da mulher já fora de si. Nem música havia, mas dançar pareceu divertido.

"Mãe." Harper voltou a perguntar.

"Se acalme, Harper." Mitchie riu, engolindo e pegando outro pedaço. "E coma seu brownie, vai ser uma longa noite."

Mikayla pulou para o rápido simples na mesinha de boneca de Harper e ligou na primeira estação que gritou uma musica, aumentando e subindo na cama para dançar.

Mitchie se viu perdida, dançando e já sentindo o começo do efeito da droga. Mas Alex ainda estava no primeiro brownie.

Mikayla pulou da cama, se apoiando em Mitchie para descer e enroscou os dedos no braço da menina, dançando divertida.

"Ok, ok." Mitchie se soltou da garota. "Miley e Mikayla, vocês levam a sra. Finkle para o quarto dela. Provavelmente não vai se lembrar de muita coisa." Focou a mulher dançando nem nexo algum a música. "E eu vou pegar as bebidas que Harper jogou lá fora."

Mitchie correu as escadas, jogando a porta aberta e pegando a embalagem de cerveja e a garrafa de Vodka atrás do vaso de flores coloridas. Talvez essa festa do pijama não seja tão ruim, sorriu com o pensamento.

"AH." Gritou quase derrubando a garrafa de vidro ao ver os dois garotos a sua frente. "Seus imbecis, se essa garrafa quebrar eu juro que..."

"Calma, gatinha." Shane sorriu com a pose de sempre, passando os olhos pela blusa grande que cobria até metade das coxas da garota. "Adorei o vestido."

"Cala a boca." Começou a fechar a porta ao entrar, mas o rapaz a parou. "Nate, dê um jeito no seu irmão, por favor."

Nate deu de ombros, Mitchie sabia que não tinha muito o que fazer.

"Qual é Mitch, não é uma festa do pijama sem a presença de alguns garotos para, você sabe, fazer o prazer." Sorriu tentando ser galante mais Mitchie tinha nojo por algum motivo.

"Não. Ninguém entra." Ela garantiu. "É uma festa privada." Imitou o segurança, fazendo Nate rir. "E nem cocaína compra sua entrada, jumento." E bateu a porta com força, trancando-a com chave.

Alex ouviu a risada baixa de Mitchie, seguindo para a porta da frente.

"Então." Mitchie começou quando a morena chegou mais perto. "Cerveja ou Vodka?"

Alex era uma das pessoas mais fracas no mundo quando se tratada de drogas, qualquer tipo. O cigarro que já era um amigo a algum tempo era o único que a fazia se sentir bem sem causardano imediato.

Ela tinha engolido mais uns dois pedados de bolo enquanto descia as escadas procurando a menina bonita de cabelo preto.

"Qualquer coisa." Falou, a voz baixa e cheia de uma emoção que não conseguiu controlar. "Só me dê um... só me dê uma porra de um... um..." O rosto de Mitchie ficou sério mas os olhos continuaram ternos. Uma profundidade que Alex não quis testar se era seguro. Ela só pulou e pediu a Deus para não se afogar.

Alex bateu a boca na de Mitchie, pegando o lábio superior da garota com a saudade e desejo que lhe corroia desde sempre. O metal gelado do piercing contra a pele quente de Alex. Parecia que estava realizando um sonho ao sentir o piercing roçando na ponta língua.

Mitchie ficou parada, deixando-se ser beijada e abriu os olhos quando sentiu os lábios saírem de cima dos seus.

"Hm." Mitchie tentou. "É só o efeito da droga, não é?" Parecia mais uma afirmação para si mesmo que uma pergunta para Alex, a morena notou, mas acenou positivamente com a cabeça na situação perfeita.

"Estou completamente fora de mim." Alex assegurou. "Talvez nem lembre disso amanhã."

Foi a vez de Mitchie acenar, mordendo o lábio.

Alex focou o olhar no piercing que cortava a boca vermelho-vinho, se inclinando em sua direção até Mitchie a encontrar no meio do caminho.

As mãos de Alex foram para a linha da mandíbula da outra, acariciando a pele de aparência gelada com a suavidade que sempre planejara. Alex tirou uma foto mental do momento para se lembrar quando estiver jogada na cama, sem sono. Fotografou a sensação de formigamento, o toque simples e o movimento dos lábios um contra o outro.

Mitchie se afastou, as mãos de Alex ainda em seu pescoço.

Elas se encararam e Alex estreitou os olhos. "Você gosta, não é?" Falou retórica. "Admita que você gosta."

Mitchie respirou fundo, uma sombra sarcástica no sorriso mínimo. "Você é gay." E saiu, subindo as escadas.

"É, eu sou." Alex deu de ombros, subindo atrás da garota. "E você me ajudaria muito se admitisse não ser tão hétero como diz."

Mitchie riu pelo nariz. "Talvez eu seja hétero como falei." Respondeu. "Você não me conhece mais, Alex."

Alex sorriu, essa erva deve ser muito boa. "Mas gostaria de."

"Não vai rolar, Alex." Parou no fim da escada, o sorriso ainda nos lábios. A droga não deixava nada ficar sério e Alex riu alto. "Você é gay, eu não."

"Eu não disse que você é gay, disse que talvez você não é_tão _hétero." Corrigiu. "Sei que está tentando direcionar a conversa para um caminho que te dê razão no assunto." Aproximou-se, pegando os lábios nos seus de novo. "Talvez não tenha mudado tanto assim, Mitch."

Mitchie sorriu para o apelido.

"Me lembre de te deixar longe dos brownies na próxima festa do pijama."

* * *

Os nomes dos capítulos são músicas.

**Asleep**, do **The Smiths** - primeiro capítulo.

**Reckless Serenade**, do **Arctic Monkeys** - segundo capítulo. _Observação: vocês vão ver muito Arctic Monkeys por aqui, rs._

**I Could Have Lied**, do **Red Hot Chili Peppers** - capítulo atual.

Reviews por favor, para minha motivação não cair.


	4. Warning Sign

Olá.

* * *

O despertador tocou, acordando a garota perdida no edredom. Era uma cama bem pequena para ser de casal mas cabiam duas pessoas com conforto.

Uma batida violenta na porta fez a menina abrir os olhos para o ambiente bagunçado e pouco iluminado.

"Quê foi." Gemeu tentando parecer aborrecida, mas estava muito cedo pra isso.

"Hora de ir pra escola." A voz do outro lado da porta não era a de sua mãe, era um homem.

Mitchie nunca pensava no pai, mas não pode evitar. Tinha certeza que _ter_ um pai era bem diferente disso, afinal, a voz seria gentil e não como se estivesse sido obrigado a isso, mas foi algo que chutou para fora da cabeça com certa facilidade.

"Tá, tá." Concordou confusa. Ainda não fazia ideia de quem era o homem, mas parecia um pouco velho demais para sua mãe.

Saiu da cama, colocando o jeans e zipando uma blusa de frio sem de importar em colocar uma camiseta por baixo.

Abriu a porta do quarto com a intenção de chegar ao banheiro no fim do corredor da casa pequena e tudo que encontrou foi caos. Não sabia como não estava ouvindo o barulho de dentro do quarto, mas talvez ainda estivesse dormindo ao se vestir.

Dois homens conversavam em tons irritados encostados um em cada lado da porta fechada do banheiro, um sem camisa e o outro com uma regata branca que marcava a barriga grande com o rosto ensaboado, fazendo a barba enquanto esperava. Um choro alto de bebê vinha do andar de baixo, junto com o barulho de louça sendo lavada enquanto uma mulher varria o tapete do corredor cantarolando baixo como se fingisse não ouvir o mundo acabando a sua volta. A porta do banheiro se abriu com um terceiro homem, quase nu se não fosse a cueca minúscula que Mitchie quase confundiu com uma de suas roupas de baixo.

Caminhou até o banheiro se perguntando onde estava e foi parada pelo homem sem camisa. O cabelo alto e grisalho.

"Ei mocinha, nem pensar." Reconheceu a voz que a chegara do outro lado da porta. "Espere na fila."

O homem de barba quase feita se trancou no banheiro enquanto o nu deslizava pelo corredor, dançando com seus fones de ouvido.

"Fila?" Franziu a testa. "Essa é _minha_ casa. _Meu_ banheiro. Peça para o seu amigo Papai Noel sair."

"Ah, sua mãe disse que você é possessiva." Pareceu se lembrar. "Desculpe, mas o banheiro não é só seu agora."

"Eu nem te conheço, vovô, sai da minha frente."

"Educada." Comentou. "Sua mãe comentou isso também."

Respirou fundo, fechando as mãos em punho e dando as costas para o senhor sem camisa, descendo as escadas.

"MÃE." Chamou.

"Na cozinha." Ouviu a voz cantada. Marchou até a cozinha, encontrando Connie sentada com um bebê grande no colo. "Bom dia."

"Bom dia o caralho." Jogou a toalha apoiada no ombro para cima da mesa, fazendo a mãe voltar a atenção para ela. "O que no inferno está acontecendo aqui?"

"Mitchie, eu disse que oferecia a casa para umas pessoas." Falou, aparentemente perdida na pergunta da filha.

"Você disse que ia emprestar_osquartos_ para _duas ou três _pessoas _no máximo._" Passou a mão no cabelo, tirando a franja dos olhos com raiva. "Tem quinze pessoas vagando pela casa como se fossem deles e..."

"Não são quinze, Mitchie, por Deus." Connie se levantou, a voz mais firme, pegando a criança com ela. "São sete pessoas. Você consegue sobreviver."

"Não sei se consigo, na verdade." Respondeu sarcástica. "Minhas necessidade básicas estão sendo privadas por filas. _Filas._"

"Não é o fim do mundo, Mitch." Suavizou, balançando o bebê. "Vem aqui e me ajude a alimentar o... o..."

Mitchie riu falsa. "Você nem sabe o nome de quem esta dando comida." Falava como se não estivesse acreditando que isso realmente estava acontecendo.

...

Já havia se passado uma semana desde a festa do pijama de Harper e Mitchie tem fugido da despedida de Alex até agora. "Te vejo amanhã na escola" Foi o que se lembrava de Alex ter dito.

Mitchie sempre soube se misturar e nem precisava tentar para conseguir sucesso mas agora que fugia propositalmente dos olhares de Alex, acabou tornou-se quase invisível fora da sala de aula.

Via Alex a procurando com o olhar entre a pequena multidão de alunos da entrada então esperavao sinal tocar escondida atrás da escola e entrava "atrasada" na sala.

"Ei." Reconheceu a voz, erguendo o olhar com surpresa. "Descobriu meu esconderijo ou."

"Quê? Não eu..." Mitchie respondeu rápido para Jace, que terminava de abotoar a camisa jeans.

"Ah, desculpe." Desculpou-se quando chegou na gola bem costurada. "Pensei que tinha acordado atrasado e corri de qualquer jeito para o colégio. Sorte que tinha essa camisa jogada no carro, se não estria dando aula com uma regata decorada com pequenos cubos mágicos." Mitchie riu fraco pelo nariz, voltando a abaixar o olhar. "Você... você não é muito de sorrir, não é?"

Mitchie sorriu no comentário. "Problemas."

Aproximou-se do banco improvisado da menina. "Posso sentar?" Pediu e Mitchie se arrastou mais para o lado. "Ah, bem, eu tenho um grande problema também. Eu odeio ensinar. Odeio pra caralho."

Mitchie franziu o cenho, rindo baixo. "Isso é engraçado."

"Viu, achando graça do meu problema." Ri junto com a garota, apalpando o bolso do jeans. "Se importa se eu fumar?"

"Se você me der um cigarro, não, de jeito nenhum."

O homem olhou surpreso para a menina branquinha de cabelo preto. "Ok, tome." Estendeu um bastão para a garota, que pegou sem hesitar. "Sabe, dói pra colocar isso aí?" Perguntou, apontando para o lábio inferior da menina após acender ambos os cigarros.

Mitchie se confundiu na pergunta por alguns segundos mas percebeu que estava falando de seu piercing. Já era tão parte dela que esquecera existir.

"Não, claro que não." Puxou o ar com experiência, impressionando ainda mais o homem. "Você não acha que eles furam a sangue frio, não é?" Riu com diversão, mas logo parou ao silêncio. "É, você pensa." Prendeu a fumaça, soltando devagar. "Eles anestesiam a área para furar, então não dói."

"Ah." Respondeu. "Será que fico bem com um desses? Estou seriamente pensando." Colocou o beiço para fora, fazendo Mitchie rir mais uma vez.

"Legal." Mitchie falou, respirando fundo antes de continuar. "Sabe, minha mãe pensa que pode salva o mundo. Ou ela está no céu ou no inferno, e nesse momento eu estou no inferno." O homem riu discreto no tom sarcástico que a menina parecia não notar. "Temos, tipo, 20 pessoas vivendo em casa e nenhuma pagando aluguel." Mitchie balançou a cabeça pensando na mentalidade inocente da mãe. "Ok, não são 20 pessoas, são sete. Mas parecem 50."

Jace riu. "Ainda sim, sua mãe não pode ser tão ruim. Afinal, ela te fez, não foi?" Levou um tempo para Mitchie perceber a cantada, não encobrindo o quanto estranhou. "Se vocês duas forem parecidas pelo menos por fora... acho que essas 100 pessoas estão lá por um motivo bem claro."

Mitchie não conseguiu segurar a risada, ainda era desconfortável, mais Jace de alguma maneira a fez se sentir bem em algum aspecto.

Ouviu o sinal tocar. E Jace se levantou, estendendo a mão para Mitchie que aceitou sem hesitar. Ambos jogando os cigarros não terminados no gramado. "Vamos lá." O professor falou. "O diretor vai reunir os alunos da sua sala na biblioteca." Mitchie congelou no lugar, a mão dela ainda na dele também o parou. "O que?"

"Nada." Respondeu rápida. "Eu só estou fugindo de alguém."

"Ah." O olhar do homem esclareceu. "Por isso se escondeu aqui." Ele soltou os dedos quentes da mais nova. "Olha, talvez você goste disso. Você tem sempre tem a resposta dos problemas sócio-políticos que jogo para a classe, acho que deveria aparecer nessa pequena reunião." Sorriu, mas Mitchie permaneceu séria como se a resposta já tivesse sido decidida. "E não dá para se esconder para sempre, querida."

Despediu-se com pressa, seguindo para dentro da escola junto com a enxurrada de alunos.

O que no inferno tinha acabado de acontecer?, Mitchie pensou confusa.

...

Alex sentou ao lado da irmã no sofá da biblioteca, como de costume. Mitchie tinha que aparecer agora, afinal, a reunião era restrita para a classe e Alex sabia que a garota não faltava. Principalmente hoje que tinha aula de História.

"Ei." Ouviu o cumprimento baixo da voz familiar perto.

Esqueceu-se de ser discreta ao virar a cabeça na direção de Miley, a vendo conversando com Mitchie no sofá ao lado.

"Por onde você andou?" Miley perguntou para a garota sentada no braço do sofá.

"Cheguei atrasada." Mitchie desculpou-se.

"Todos os dias?" A morena ironizou.

"Tempos difíceis." Deu de ombros, cruzando os braços.

Mitchie passou os olhos pelo o murmúrio na sala apertada e congelou ao encontrar o olhar de Alex.

_Droga, droga, droga, droga, droga._ A cabeça de Mitchie disparou ao observar a garota se levantar e vir na sua direção.

"Mitchie." Alex chamou, colocando a bolsa no chão quando Miley se levantou para dar lugar a ela.

Mitchie quase xingou Miley em voz alta, mas o olhar divertido da morena entregou o jogo para a garota do piercing.

"Alex." Mitchie cumprimentou de volta.

"Silencio!" Mitchie nunca ficou tão grata para com Laritate quando apareceu em seu uniforme ridículo de vaqueiro gritando sua palavra tema. "Silencio, todos, silencio." Mitchie ouviu Alex suspirar sem paciência ao focar o homem. "Os reuni aqui para apresentar a proposta votada pelos professores e aprovada por mim. Uma proposta que estará sendo confiada a responsabilidade de vocês pela democracia." Mitchie franziu o cenho, confusa, e Alex quase sorriu para o ato, observando-a pela visão periférica. "Vamos abrir a vaga para Presidente Estudantil, um Líder para o Grêmio e imposto pelo direito de voto dos cidadãos de todo o colégio." Bateu as mãos alto, assustando alguns distraídos. "Mas os candidatos só podem ser do ultimo ano, por isso estou os convocando primeiro. Os candidatos terão uma semana para apresentar suas propostas e a eleição será ao final dela." Laritate parecia animado com a ideia, notou Mitchie. "Dispensados e saibam que nossa confiança está em vocês."

"Que tocante." Mitchie sussurrou para si mesmo, levantando-se com pressa.

"Ei, Mitch." Alex chamou, agarrando seu braço.

"Preciso ir." Falou com urgência, tentando evitar a menina.

"Pra onde?"

"Biblio... secretária." Mudou rapidamente o lugar,lembrando que já estavam na biblioteca. "Tirar cópias."

"Vou com você." Alex pegou a bolsa, seguindo Mitchie pelo corredor.

"Alex, onde você..." As meninas ouviram a voz de Mikayla, mas Alex empurrou Mitchie para fora da sala quando ameaçou parar.

"Sua irmã estava te chamando." Mitchie avisou.

"Eu sei." Alex suspirou. "Mas ela sobrevive."

Mitchie riu fraco, ainda negando a si mesmo que gostava da presença de Alex.

"O que achou da proposta?" Alex perguntou curiosa.

"Eu não vou entrar nisso." Foi direto ao assunto.

"Por quê?" Alex continuou, indignada. "Você adora essas coisas, é a melhor aluna da sala em todas as matérias..."

"Quase todas." Corrigiu, mas isso não parou a outra.

"E você se importa com essas coisas."

"Que coisas?"

"Desenvolvimento, qualidade, justiça."

"Ótimo, você me faz soar bem divertida."

"Qual é." Era difícil Alex não se perder no labirinto ao conversar com Mitchie. "Você gosta de política e isso não é algo ruim."

"Você gosta de política?" Mitchie parou, fazendo Alex imitá-la.

"Eu? Não." Alex respondeuconfusa.

"Exato. Você não gosta e tem amigos." Falou simples, continuando a andar.

Alex demorou um pouco para acompanhar o passo. "Eu sou tua amiga."

"Você não entendeu, Alex." Mitchie respirou fundo. "Não estou me lamentando por não ter amigos, é melhor assim, só estou colocando as estatísticas na sua mesa. Se eu não tenho amigos, não tenho contatos, se não tenho contatos, não há como ter votos."

"Mas com suas propostas você terá votos." Alex completou.

"Não, não terei votos porque não haverá propostas." Mitchie falou seca, parando novamente. "Não vou entrar nessa brincadeira, sempre fui café-com-leite e isso não vai mudar agora. Pode me deixar sozinha, por favor?"

Alex abriu a boca, mas desistiu, os olhos baixos fez Mitchie sentir-se mal mas ela tinha a anestesia.

Virou para continuar a andar e quase bateu contra o peito de Shane. "Ei, gatinha, onde você andou?"

"Cai fora, imbecil." Mitchie rolou os olhos, casada demais para a falta de massa cinzenta do amigo.

"Você deveria sair comigo." Ouviu Shane dizer.

"Shane." Sacudiu a cabeça mais confusa que nunca. "Da onde veio isso?Por Deus."

"Vamos." Shane piscou, ajeitando a gola propositalmente alta da pólo azul claro. "Prometo que te trato direito."

"Sua chance de transar comigo é a mesma de você ganhar a eleição para Presidente Estudantil, seu lesado."

"Ah é, então eu aceito o desafio." Shane puxou o sorriso pateta de sempre.

"Como assim?" Ouviu a risada débil em resposta. "Não nãonão, Shane, não quis dizer nesse sentido."

"Até mais, Torres." Se afastou acenando com o bom-humor forçado como sempre. "Te vejo na minha cama."

"Não, eu..." Tentou mas ele já estava longe demais. Respirou fundo seguindo o rapaz com pressa pelo corredor até chegar a secretária onde Shane estava debruçado sobre um papel. "O que você está fazendo?"

O rapaz de cabelos alisados ergueu os olhos para a menina. "Me inscrevendo para Presidente, não era esse o combinado?"

"Não."

"Eu vou vencer essa porra pra mostrar o quanto temos chance de dar certo da cama."

Mitchie pensou em responder ou simplesmente cuspir no rosto do menino só para expressar o nojo, mas repôs seu estado civilizado e se afastou pelo lado oposto.

"Você me ama." Mitchie ouviu e mostrou o dedo do meio para demonstrar o amor.

...

Mitchie saiu da escola sentindo que poderia derrubar uma parede com um grito,de tanta raiva.

Primeiro a mãe louca, depois ela contando os problemas para um professor, então Alex tentando convencer a si mesmo que ainda conhecia Mitchie e por fim a possibilidade clara de Shane estragar todo seu ultimo ano escolar. Deveria ter mudado de cidade quanto teve chance, mas a esperança é a ultima que morre e a primeira a te espancar.

"Mitchie, Mitchie." Ouviu a voz familiar do homem, parando de andar e se abaixando ligeiramente para focá-lo dentro do carro barato. "Ei, Mitch." Sorriu, suspirando como se estivesse correndo. "Quer uma carona? Sempre te vejo indo nessa direção e é meu caminho também, então."

"Hm, não, valeu Jace mas..."

"Ah, por favor." Pediu novamente. "Não sou um estuprador ou coisa parecida."

"Um estuprador diria isso." Mitchie respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"É..." Jace ficou sem palavras. "Mas..."

"Quieto, Jace." Mitchie sorriu. "Abra a porta." Ele retribuiu o sorriso quando Mitchie deu a volta no carro e sentou no banco do passageiro, instruindo a direção de casa.

"Então, Presidente Estudantil, hm." Começou Jace. "Gostou da ideia?"

"É boa." Admitiu. "Mas são dois lados. 50% de chance de dar certo e os outros 50 de dar errado." Principalmente agora com Shane se escrevendo, acrescentou mentalmente.

Jace balançou a cabeça. "Tem razão. O colégio precisa de uma chance." Falou. "Você pensa em se candidatar?"

Se Mitchie estivesse dirigindo eles provavelmente tinham batido em um poste. "Não." Falou rápido.

"Mas seria legal." Jace tentou, parecia menos seguro que mais cedo mas o sorriso não caía. "O Presidente terá poder."

"Eu não ligo."

"Ah, qual é Mitch, todos ligamos para o poder."

"Não esse." Mitchie negou com a cabeça.

Eles estavam indo muito devagar, percebeu.

"Sabe, eu escrevia para o Jornal local." Começou. "Pagina política da cidade. A censura me matava mas eu enrolava bem."

Mitchie sorriu."E porque parou?"

"Eu não parei." Continuou. "Alguém me parou. Fui despedido por ser contra a maioria das medidas do governo e colocar minha opinião nos artigos. Me chamaram de socialista." Suspirou. "O que eu não sou, só pra deixar claro." Mitchie riu baixo novamente.

"Você parece." A garota confessou. "Deveria tomar mais cuidado com seus discursos."

Jace riu alto. "Eu sei, eu sei." Respondeu. "Seu comunista, filho duma puta, sai da minha empresa. Você não vai escrever pra mais ninguém. Ninguém quer ler sociologia, todo mundo quer esporte." Imitou o possível chefe, Mitchie ainda sorrindo para o perfil que prestava atenção na estrada. "Então eu decidi ficar preso em uma sala, esculpindo os profissionais do futuro."

"Decidiu." A menina repetiu e Jace a olhou de lado.

"Algo te aborrece, princesa."

"Sim." Respondeu. "Você me chamando de princesa."

Jace a acompanhou na risada. "Adolescentes não são meu forte."

"Adolescentes são idiotas."

"São." O homem concordou. "Sem ofensa."

"Não ofende." Deu de ombros. "Eu sei os fatos."

Jace pareceu pensar por um momento de silencio. "Você é diferente."

"Não faz ideia." Falou baixo. "Minha casa é essa de cor creme."

O professor abaixou para observar a casa romântica, desligando o carro. "Eu acho que você deveria se candidatar." E puxou uma folha dobrada do bolso. "Peguei uma fixa pra você. Tome."

"Por quê?"

"Não é o momento para ser modesta agora, Mitch." Falou. "Nós dois sabemos que você é a melhor."

"Isso é um elogio?" A garota sorriu, apertando a bolsa entre os dedos com mais força. "Você esta me elogiando?"

"Ah, eu elogio muitas pessoas." Brincou, ainda oferecendo o papel. "Pegue. Pense a respeito, pelo menos."

Mitchie pressionou os lábios e pegou a inscrição da mão madura mas antes que os dedos se afastarem, Jace pegou sua mão, levando até a boca e beijando-a. Foi estranho a sensação das costas de sua mão estarem roçando na barba de seu novo professor de História, mas ela sorriu.

"Obrigada." Saiu do carro, acenando.

"Eu que agradeço pela companhia." Sorriu, observando a garota colocar distraidamente o cabelo para trás da orelha enquanto entrava pela porta.

"Mãe, cheguei." Gritou sobre o som alto da televisão onde uma desconhecida assistia.

"Ei, eu te vi com o homem lá fora." A cabeça de sua mãe apareceu na porta da cozinha.

"Ele é meu professor de História." Cortou o assunto com tédio.

"Ok." Deu de ombros. "É bom vê-la com um homem. Sempre anda tão... sozinha."

"Não se acostume." Se virou para a escada. "Vou para o meu quarto."

"Ah, acho que alguém roubou a televisão de lá."

Mitchie parou no caminho, mas desistiu de brigar. Estava cansada demais.Só queria se trancar no quarto e fingir estar morta, mas ao abrir a porta viu seu receito se concretizar, havia uma pessoa em sua cama.

Talvez se fosse somente uma pessoa seria mais fácil lidar, mas não era qualquer pessoa.

"Como você entrou aqui?" Mitchie estreitou os olhos para a morena.

"Um cara estranho me deixou entrar." Alex respondeu nervosa, mas aliviada por não cedido a tentação de mexer nos pertences de Mitchie e ser pega. "Ele meio que parece com a pintura clichê de Jesus."

"Ah, por um momento esqueci aonde vivo." Suspirou cansada, jogando a bolsa no chão ao encostar a porta. "Então, o que você quer?"

"Te dar isso." Alex estendeu um papel em sua direção.

Mitchie leu "Inscrição para Presidente" escrito na parte superior.

"Você é bem persistente."

"Já me falaram isso."

"E não foi um elogio."

"É." Alex se levantou. "Já me falaram isso também."

Mitchie sorriu e Alex relaxou um pouco.

"Aqui." Mitchie desdobrou a folha que Jace lhe dera, colando ao lado da de Alex.

"Ótimo." A morena observou os papeis iguais, os colocando na cama. "Te ajudo a preencher."

"Não preciso de ajuda, Alex." Mitchie falou simples, não seca como antes.

Alex levantou o olhar da fixa para a garota, que passou a língua pelo piercing sem perceber. "Certo." Pegou a bolsa. "É, certo. Te vejo na escola." Sorriu ao sair pela porta, batendo-a com delicadeza.

Mitchie ficou no silencio por um momento. Ela não esperava que Alex realmente saísse. Olhou para as duas fixas encima da cama bagunçada, respirando fundo e chutando os tênis para fora dos pés.

A porta se abriu e Alex a fechou atrás de si quando entrou. "Olha, só pra deixar claro." Começou, contente por finalmente ter o olhar interessado de Mitchie. "Você pensa que não tem amigos porque não quer vê-los, ok. É legal estar com você quando não esta sendo uma vadia. Eu entendo que esse saco de sarcasmo e ironia seja você, mas esse olhar morto não existe. Nós nos beijamos. Duas vezes. E foi legal, foi bom, mas não quer dizer que fico pensando 'eu quero te foder' todas as vezes que tento falar contigo." Falou em um fôlego. "Deveria concorrer para Presidente porque você é a única chance daquela escola de merda."

Alex sustentou o olhar na garota, esperando uma resposta. Quase virou as costas novamente.

"Ok." Falou Mitchie. "E você deveria... ficar aqui."

Não imitou o sorriso pequeno da outra. "Obrigada."

Deixou a bolsa cuidadosamente no chão junto a de Mitchie, se sentado ao seu lado na cama.

"Realmente acha que consigo?" Alex ouviu Mitchie perguntar, insegura.

"Acho que você consegue qualquer coisa." A morena sorriu, depois apertou os olhos com força arrancando uma risada divertida de Mitchie. "Ignore o clichê e se concentre na essência."

* * *

Ficou comprido mas não acho que haverá reclamações sobre o tamanho. Eu mesmo, como leitora, amo capítulos longos rs.

**Warning Sign** - Coldplay

Reviews, pfr.


	5. Light my Fire

Olá.

Vou deixar meu twitter pra quem quiser participar dos meu assuntos idiotas rs, segue lá: Lilykath.

* * *

Mitchie fechou a porta da secretária, respirando fundo antes de começar a andar.

Tinha acabado de entregar sua fixa de inscrição para o diretor, que leu em voz alta e aplaudiu com esperança.

Laritate havia se arrependido dessa eleição para Presidente no momento que Shane Gray se inscreveu para o cargo com propostas ridículas que estragariam a integridade da escola em segundos, mas agora Mitchie era sua luz no fim do túnel.

"Então." Mitchie ouviu a voz de Alex ao seu lado.

"Entreguei." Mitchie suspirou com pesar. "Agora vou para o pátio."

Se Alex não soubesse o quanto Mitchie estava animada com isso, a expressão de tédio talvez a teria convencido.

"O que vai fazer lá?" Alex perguntou.

"Discursar." Respondeu com obviedade. "É só o que posso fazer."

Alex sorriu, puxando a porta pesada para a entrada da outra no pátio.

O intervalo era o horário que os animais escapavam das jaulas e isso fez Mitchie se arrepender um pouco por ter se inscrito no objetivo impossível de encontrar a razão no instinto deles.

"Ok." Sussurrou para si mesmo, se aproximando na mesa quase no centro da área coberta. "Com licença, podem tirar seus livros da mesa, por favor?" Os alunos do primeiro ano limparam a mesa redonda com confusão, focando a menina de cabelos pretos quando subiu na madeira forte. "Por favor, podem ouvir, por gentileza." Aumentou a voz recebendo mais alguns olhares confusos em sua direção, afinal, não era todos os dias que uma garota subia encima da mesa e pedia por atenção. "Obrigada. Bem, sou Mitchie Torres e estou concorrendo para o cargo de Presidente Estudantil." A essa altura ela já tinha quase 100% da atenção do colégio. "Se conseguir seu voto, assumo a responsabilidade de ouvir cada uma de suas vozes e cumpri-las de acordo com as normas básicas. É de extrema importância que vocês vejam..."

"COMIDA." Shane arrombou a porta do refeitório, interrompendo Mitchie. "COMIDA, COMIDA, COMIDA PARA TODOS."

A escola gritou em comemoração ao tom humorístico do rapaz, que, vendo os olhos estreitos da amiga, pulou em outra mesa.

"Vê." Mitchie apontou para Shane, o olhar brincalhão que a irritava estava sempre presente. "A escolha é sua. Vocês querem um Presidente comediante ou querem direitos?"

"Comida permitida em todas as aulas, o que acham?" Shane contrapôs. "Poder vir só de roupa intima para a escola, o que acham? Minhas novas propostas." A escola vibrou novamente, os meninos fazendo barulhos grutais e rindo da própria piada.

"Isso não passa de uma brincadeira pra você, não é?" Mitchie cruzou os braços. "Bancar o engraçadão..."

"Eu? Engraçadão?" O rapaz riu alto. "A única piada aqui é você. É hilário."

"Pelo menos eu me importo com algo e estou lutando para fazer o certo."

"Se importa?" Perguntou como se não tivesse ouvindo direito. "Então está no lugar errado, Mitch. Ninguém aqui se importa com nada. NÓS QUEREMOS FESTA." Gritou por final e o barulho se intensificou.

Shane olhou para o pátio em chamas. Todos gritando seu nome e aplaudindo seus interesses, o rosto irritado de Mitchie era um presente para a criança dentro de sua cabeça. As únicas pessoas que não estavam aplaudindo eram Alex e Miley, notou ele, até Mikayla ria e daria seu voto para as propostas brincalhonas.

Mitchie pulou da mesa e agarrou a bolsa com mais força.

"Você não pode deixá-lo ganhar." Alex falou preocupada.

"Não posso fazer nada. O voto não é meu." Observou o zoológico humano. "Não sei por que ter esperança nisso."

"Nós vamos arranjar um jeito." Alex voltou a comentar, ganhando um olhar terno de Mitchie.

"Quero ficar sozinha um pouco, se não se importa." Falou simples, saindo quando a morena acenou com a cabeça.

Alex queria entender Mitchie, mas ela nunca a dava oportunidade. Queria ficar perto da garota, mas ela a puxava fora por algum problema interno e Alex não sabia como se impor.

Mitchie andou pelos corredores vazios, indo até a porta conhecida. "Licença." Abriu um pouco, já avistando o homem com uma caneca na mão sentado na mesa de sempre.

"Ah, Mitch." Jace falou sorrindo. "Sente. O que te trás aqui?"

A garota fechou a porta, sentando-se encima da primeira mesa. "Shane aconteceu." Jogou a bolsa no chão com força. "Ele simplesmente... simplesmente... argh, desgraçado, filho de uma cachorr..."

"Calma, calma." Jace se assustou, levantando da cadeira. Deu a volta na mesa do professor, apoiando-se nela ao ficar de frente para o rosto irritado da aluna sentada em estilo indiano encima da mesa pequena. "Todos sabemos a desgraça que ele é."

"Ele praticamente me humilhou para toda a escola e quando estamos sozinhos volta a agir como amigo." A menina continuou. "Não entendo. Ele não escuta ninguém, não consegue levar nada a sério..."

"Mitch, calma." Pediu novamente. "Bem vinda a minha vida. Um professor é humilhado pelo menos cinco vezes ao dia, e esse numero é baseado em cotações de minhas experiências."

Mitchie sorriu fraco, o olhar baixo. "É. As pessoas devem te foder muito."

"Sim. Estou acostumado." Deu de ombros. "Depois de um tempo você até começa a gostar." Jace se aproximou mais, levantando o rosto frágil da aluna. "Ei, estou falando sério. Não se deixe abalar." Falou baixo. O cheiro de café em seu hálito batendo em Mitchie. "Garotos são idiotas e pensam que o legal é não ter cérebro."

"Não precisa ser garoto pra pensar assim." Não sabia por que, mas estava sussurrando.

Jace sorriu leve. "É verdade. Você é especial, lembra?"

A distância entre eles era quase nenhuma e Mitchie se viu com um sorriso pequeno.

Os lábios da garota o hipnotizaram desde o primeiro olhar, Jace lembrou, o jeito que eles saltavam no contraste da palidez da pele... era como se estivessem o convidando para um beijo.

"Você fica ainda mais bonita quando sorri." O homem comentou.

"Ainda não entendi." Mitchie falou, tentada a abaixar o olhar novamente. "Porque você é tão legal comigo sendo que todos os homens que conheço são filhos da puta."

"Ah, dai você me pegou." Tentou afastar os pensamentos e focar na realidade. Estava quase beijando sua aluna e substituir o nome de Mitchie pelo advérbio ajudou o medo a proteger sua carreira. "Você tem cabeça de mulher."

Focou os olhos delineados. Todos pareciam paralisados demais ao olhar seus simples olhos castanhos, pensou Mitchie, mas a sensação do beijo espantou as palavras de seu cérebro e ela fechou os olhos com força, assustada quando encontrou uma imagem impressa nas pálpebras. Alex.

Sentiu a barba roçar em seu rosto frágil e a boca masculina pegar o lábio com piercing. O estomago de Mitchie revirou.

A mão pequena da garota foi para a bochecha do professor e o afastou gentilmente.

O homem a olhou por um segundo, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de acontecer. "Meu Deus." A voz era de desespero. "Mitchie me desculpe, eu juro que... meu Deus, ninguém pode ficar sabendo disso, por favor, eu imploro, eu..."

"Jace, Jace, Jace." A menina chamou, calando o professor. "Fique tranquilo, eu... eu não vou contar pra ninguém. Eu só... preciso ir."

Mitchie olhou para baixo. A vontade de chorar quase rasgando a garganta.

"Mitch... tá tudo bem?" Jace percebeu a aluna secando os olhos com rapidez, seus lábios ainda formigando pelo beijo. "Eu não quis..."

"Não." A voz quebrou quando Mitchie se levantou, empurrando o homem mais para trás até bater na mesa. "Não é você, eu só..." Pegou a bolsa do chão. "Por favor, não tem nada a ver com você, eu só..."

Começou a andar em direção a porta mas Jace segurou seu braço. "Mitchie, o que está acontecendo?"

A menina fechou os lábios juntos, balançando a cabeça ainda tentando lutar contra o choro. "Preciso ir. Não vou contar a ninguém, não se preocupe."

Os dedos do homem a soltam e ela correu para fora da escola. Ninguém pode vê-la assim. Alex não pode vê-la assim.

...

Mitchie respirou fundo, ainda deitada na cama.

Tinha passado a tarde toda em um estado entre o ato propriamente de dormir e a consciência de estar acordado, não se importando com a maquiagem borrada nos olhos. Ela sabia que usava muito delineador, mas só agora realmente viu o quanto quando percebeu a tinta preta escorrendo pelo rosto. Mas ela ainda não estava se importando, ainda estava neutra e queria ficar assim pelo resto da vida. Sem pensar. Incapaz de voltar a realidade.

Tinha passado pelos hospedes como um furacão, ignorando sua mãe a chamando, e se trancando no quarto por todo esse tempo que não tinha precisão.

Respirou fundo, clareando a mente. Fazia muito isso para ajudar a oxigenar o cérebro.

É injusto como os dias vão passando e parece que nada muda, que tudo é a mesma coisa, que a rotina é a mesma. Mas quando olha para trás, tudo esta diferente.

Alex.

Alex não saía de sua cabeça.

Nunca saiu na verdade, percebera, mas agora era a única coisa que conseguia se concentrar nesse estado de inércia.

O beijo com Jace foi nojento, lembrou. Beijar alguém velho o bastante para ser seu pai fez seu estomago revirar.

A proximidade física entre eles a agradou, admitiu a si mesmo, e até desejou ser beijada, caso contrário já teria pulado da mesa e o denunciado para Laritate, mas o ato do beijo só deixou a figura de Alex mais clara em sua cabeça.

O beijo com Alex havia a levantado do chão e Mitchie tinha raiva de lembrar da sensação maravilhosa. Os lábios macios e doces, o cheiro do cabelo moreno e o sorriso tímido.

Queria dizer para Alex não levar para o lado pessoal porque Mitchie agia assim com todos. Ela não gostava de ninguém e se achava superior o bastante para se isolar, já que não precisava de nada. E ainda não precisa e talvez nunca precise, mas Alex a faz bem.

Embora ela tenha vontade de falar todas as frases prontas em seu peito, quando abria a boca, nada saía.

Ouviu o toque discreto do celular na bolsa. Esticou-se para o chão e pegou o aparelho antigo entre os dedos, o número desconhecido piscando na tela.

"Alô." Mitchie atendeu, a voz rouca pela falta de uso.

"Mitchie? É Alex." A voz nervosa falou. "O que aconteceu? Você sumiu no intervalo.

"Não estava me sentindo bem." Pegou a desculpa clichê, pensando que não era tão mentira.

"Ah." A resposta foi curta, a risada nervosa. "Já está melhor?"

"Por quê?"

"Talvez pudéssemos sair ou algo parecido." Alex sugeriu, como se desse de ombros.

"Pra onde?" Mitchie perguntou, pensando que não seria uma boa ideia.

Havia evitado a presença de Alex durante toda a semana, aceitar o convite seria jogar tudo fora e virar amiga da menina que ficou presa em sua cabeça enquanto beijava seu professor. Isso podia ser tudo, menos uma boa ideia.

"Você quem sabe." Alex falou. "Não me importo. Só... eu só..." Quero ficar perto de você, Alex completou mentalmente. "Bem, você escolhe."

Mitchie engoliu o sorriso, esquecendo-se que Alex não estava ali para vê-lo.

"Ok." Respondeu para Alex. "Passo na sua casa." Falou em despedida, mas acrescentou rapidamente. "E não me faça tocar a campainha, por favor."

Alex riu. "Tudo bem. Fico olhando pela janela."

Mitchie respirou fundo ao desligar, ainda se recusando a ter um pensamento concreto porque sabia exatamente o que ele diria.

* * *

Light My Fire - The Doors

O próximo capítulo se chamará Believer -da Susanna and the Magical Orchestra-, essa é minha dica.

Review?


	6. Believer

Olá, bem, esse capítulo terá algumas alterações, se vc assiste a série. E, em geral, é uma parte bem esperada, acho eu rs, me avisem nas reviews.

* * *

"Onde vamos?" Alex perguntou, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da blusa.

"No meu lugar favorito de toda a cidade." Mitchie respondeu.

Elas andavam pela rua agitada da cidade pequena no final de tarde.

"E isso seria...?" Alex voltou a questionar.

"Uma biblioteca." Mitchie sorriu com o tom da menina. "É pequena e aconchegante, e o frio não deixa minha consciência à vontade em lugares cheios de pessoas."

"Só no frio, hm." Alex ironizou e Mitchie a encarou com incredulidade. "O que? Só você pode ser sarcástica?" Riu baixo da expressão da garota de piercing.

"Enfim." Mitchie continuou. "O dono é amigo da minha mãe e me deixa ficar lá quando ela viaja."

"Sua mãe continua viajando?" Alex se lembrava de Connie e seu espírito hippie.

"Sim." Suspirou. "Ajudando comunidades."

Connie era enfermeira, lembrava Alex, e vivia viajando para comunidades, principalmente de sem-terra, para dar assistência.

"Sinto muito." Foi a única coisa que veio na cabeça de Alex.

"Não sinta. Não é ruim, no final das contas. Eu tenho a casa só pra mim." Deu de ombros. "Bem, pelo menos tinha, agora com esses desconhecidos lá..."

"Sabe que pode sempre ir para minha casa se precisar." Alex ofereceu como se o fato já estivesse muito claro.

"Alex." Mitchie começou e Alex já sabia o que ia falar. "Se eu aparecer lá sua irmã me mata. Literalmente."

Alex riu fraco com peso, logo ficando séria novamente. "Desculpa ter mentido sobre aquele beijo." Pediu de novo. "Não sabia o que falar e não podia dar motivo para Mikayla... você sabe."

"Não precisa agradecer." Mitchie respondeu. "Já te disse isso. Não ligo para o que Mikayla pensa."

"Você não liga para o que ninguém pensa." Alex sorriu.

Mitchie a olhou pela visão periférica. Isso parecia ser um elogio pelo tom de voz da morena.

"Não é verdade. Eu ligo." Falou.

"É. Todos ligamos, mas você parece não se importar tanto." Alex complementou. "Parece tão certa do que é e do que quer fazer."

Mitchie ficou em silencio, tentando esconder o medo das palavras de Alex.

Ela não era isso. Ela era a pessoa mais medrosa e covarde que o mundo já carregou.

"Aqui." Mitchie avisou, abrindo uma porta estreita entre uma loja de doces e o depósito da mercearia na esquina. "Robert." Chamou alto, fechando a porta e aspirando o ar fechado que tanto adorava.

Alex observou a casa pequena. A porta quase batia na escada em espiral que parecia empoeirada, assim como as estantes que cobriam todas as paredes. Os livros que não cabiam nas prateleiras estavam empilhados no chão, alguns sem capa e outros quase novos.

Mitchie passou pelo balcão de madeira velha, ajeitando o gorro que cobria as orelhas, e tocou uma campainha de mesa igual a dos filmes, fazendo Alex sorrir.

"Não é maravilhoso." Perguntou em tom de afirmação, pegando o sorriso satisfeito de Alex. "Robert, sou eu." Chamou mais alto, o barulho de passos pesados cada vez mais perto.

"É linda." Alex concordou, sentindo-se mais aquecida com o ar quente no ambiente apertado.

"Mitch." Um senhor apareceu atrás do balcão, a voz cansada e fraca. "Estava fechando, querida." Alex percebeu o sotaque britânico na voz baixa.

"Pode deixar a chave comigo." Sorriu para o homem de cabelos totalmente brancos. "Quer ajuda para chegar em casa?"

"Mitch, não seja idiota." Robert falou e Alex riu com o pensamento de alguém chamando Mitchie de idiota. "É aqui do lado." Acenou com a cabeça para uma porta de metal atrás da escada. "Tem companhia hoje, então." Alex ficou sem reação quando os olhos azuis do senhor a focaram, sua risada diminuiu para um sorriso tímido rapidamente enquanto ele falava. "Você nunca apareceu com alguém... bem, deixa pra lá." Balançou o chaveiro nos dedos, estendendo para Mitchie. "Sabe o número de casa se precisar de algo." Começou a andar, os passos lentos para a porta barulhenta que rangeu ao ser aberta. "Ah, tem café na garrafa. É só esquentar. Boa noite."

"Se cuida, Rob." Mitchie se despediu e o homem fechou a porta com delicadeza. "Aquele é o Robert, ele é o dono da mercearia na esquina também."

"Então quer dizer que você não trás ninguém pra cá." Alex seguiu a garota para a escada, subindo os degraus estreitos.

Mitchie balançou a cabeça tentando não sentir-se uma idiota por mostrar seu esconderijo a alguém.

"Aparentemente."

O andar de cima era estreito e comprido, como um corredor de estantes e mesas pequenas também cheias de livros e poucas cadeiras.

"Ele é muito velho para rodar tantos negócios." Alex falou.

"Tecnicamente não é ele quem gerencia." Mitchie foi até o final do corredor, fechando as cortinas da grande janela que dava para a rua, deixando-as somente na luz artificial amarelada. "É o filho dele agora. Então ele fica tomando conta da biblioteca." Continuou, abaixando-se para pegar uma maleta de trabalho atrás do vaso de flor que separava uma estante da outra, sendo o único espaço de parede visível. "É uma biblioteca improvisada, na verdade. Ninguém freqüenta. Claro, além de mim e de uns universitários para emprestar uns livros antigos já que Rob se recusa a vendê-los. Isso serve só para Rob se sentir útil."

Alex passou a mão no espaço vazio da mesa ao lado, percebendo com surpresa que estava limpa e sentando-se encima.

Mitchie abriu a mala com senha e tirou um notebook de marca, ligando-o.

"Porque estamos aqui?" Alex perguntou.

"Na verdade..." Mitchie continuava com os olhos na tela do computador até encontrar a pasta de documentos que queria. A música suave começou a sair das caixas de som precárias do aparelho. "Na verdade não sei." Ergueu o olhar, encontrando o de Alex que disfarçou a intensidade.

"Ah." A morena respondeu.

Mitchie sorriu, aproximando-se de Alex e sentando ao seu lado. "Quer um cigarro?"

"Hm, não, obrigada."

"Você nunca aceitou um cigarro meu." Mitchie percebeu. "Você fuma mesmo?"

"Aparentemente não muito." Alex pegou o primeiro livro da pilha ao seu lado. "Shibumi." Leu em voz alta o titulo da capa preta.

"Shibumi é a palavra que representa a essência da beleza." Explicou. "Tipo uma espécie rara de perfeição. Mas não leia." Avisou. "A não ser que goste de artes marciais japonesas."

"Hm, não, não gosto." Alex franziu a boca. "Como sabe o significado da palavra?"

Mitchie sorriu divertida, abrindo a primeira página do livro nas mãos de Alex. Os dedos se encostando por uns segundos.

Alex leu o papel amarelado com os olhos.

_Um herói imprevisível_

_em busca_

_da justiça e da perfeição._

SHIBUMI, em japonês, a mais impossível beleza.

_Um fascinante entretenimento._

Alex riu, fechando o livro com o selo de Best Seller e colocando no lugar.

"Assim não vale." A morena falou, observando o perfil da garota ao seu lado.

Mitchie olhava para frente, os lábios puxados em um sorriso discreto sem dentes, as mãos apoiadas ao lado do corpo, balançando sutilmente as pernas no ar entre a mesa e o chão.

Alex suspirou distraída quando colocou sua mão sobre a de Mitchie, apertando-a com leveza como se fosse a coisa mais natural e previsível do mundo.

Mitchie não abaixou o olhar, só ficou ali no silencio, paralisada na duvida se entrava ou não em choque. O corpo estranhamente relaxado como se estivesse... confortável.

"Não sabia para onde te trazer quando me convidou pra sair." Mitchie admitiu.

"Não sabia o que dizer quando você _aceitou_ o convite." Alex rebateu com o mesmo tom de honestidade.

Mitchie riu leve, ainda sentindo a mão morna apertar as costas da sua, os dedos de Alex se aconchegando em sua palma com nervosismo, desmascarando seu tom despreocupado.

"Como vai sua vida depois que eu saí dela?" Mitchie perguntou. "Tudo bem?"

Alex ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa. "Sabe que é a primeira vez que me pergunta isso se esta tudo bem, não é?"

"Primeira vez hoje?"

"Não." Alex negou. "Você nunca me perguntou isso."

"Bem..." Mitchie puxou os ombros. "Então responda. Tudo bem com você?"

"Não." Alex falou. "Minha vida tá um lixo, principalmente agora, o clima tá uma droga, esse mar de livros é mais empoeirado de os destroços de Roma e a companhia é ainda pior que o ambiente."

"Faço uma ideia." Mitchie riu alto e suave, caindo no silencio novamente.

"É calmo." Alex se referiu ao lugar.

"É." Mitchie olhou em volta. Os livros velhos amontoados e esquecidos a tempos. "Acho meio assustador de noite, mas é calmo."

Alex virou o olhar para a outra novamente, contemplando a face que se recuava a encarar a sua. O couro da cabeça escondido pelo gorro marrom grande que cobria até a linha da mandíbula.

"Você é linda." A morena falou, não pensando nas palavras. Se pensasse ficaria com medo e não falaria. "Não me culpo por gostar de você por que... você é linda e inteligente e sempre sabe o que dizer e... ouve jazz." Se referiu a música calma.

"Prefiro blues."

"Cala a boca." Alex sorriu e Mitchie a imitou, ainda olhando para frente. "Tem algo sobre você que..." A morena se interrompeu. Não sabia como descrever.

Mitchie respirou fundo, puxando sua mão da de Alex.

Mitchie sabia que iria se arrepender mas lutar era muito difícil. Não tinha ouvido nada que Alex falou. Digo, ouviu, mas não guardou porque quando ela era o assunto tudo ficava muito chato, em sua cabeça. Ela viu a sinceridade em Alex e algo não a permitiu mentir. O mesmo algo que bloqueou seus pensamentos, a fez pular da mesa e fechar os olhos quando beijou Alex.

Se colocou entre as perna da morena ainda sentada na mesa, as mãos nos lados do rosto redondo quando afastou do beijo curto.

Alex abriu os olhos sem perceber que eles haviam se fechado, focando a profundidade tão característica. Apoiou as mãos na cintura da menina a sua frente, que não controlou um sorriso pequeno.

Seu sorriso poderia parar uma tempestade, Alex notou. Sua beleza podia atrair olhares a quilômetros de distancia. Mitchie nunca tinha sido tão linda. Alex nunca tinha visto tamanha beleza. Talvez Mitchie nem fosse bonita nessas proporções absurdas, mas ela brilhava para Alex. Um brilho que cobria estrelas.

Mitchie não gosta de contato com pessoas. Preferia que elas deixassem sua vida o mais rápido possível e na maioria de vezes simplesmente as chutava para fora por medo de elas conseguirem o poder para quebrá-la, e exatamente por isso que fugia da sensação de estar perto de Alex. Porque ela sentia falta de Alex quando não estava por perto e isso não era normal.

Alex puxou a cintura de Mitchie mais perto, o toque dos narizes fechou os olhos da morena.

"Eu sabia." Alex sussurrou. "Eu sabia que você tinha me beijado de volta no primeiro ano."

Mitchie a calou ao bater as bocas juntas.

Alex estava em êxtase. Nunca tinha sentido esse nível de atração com ninguém antes, nem mesmo com a própria Mitchie. Tudo parecia indicar uma única direção e ela só iria parar se a menina entre suas pernas pedisse, porque o "não" não era uma opção quando se tratava dela.

Alex ergueu timidamente a barra do suéter pesado nas costas de Mitchie, mergulhando os dedos por baixo da camiseta e sentindo a pele contra suas mãos.

As línguas se encontraram e Mitchie puxou o ar pelo nariz, as mãos na nuca de Alex, que ainda apalpava suas costas e lados por baixo das duas camadas de agasalho.

Os dedos de Mitchie abriram o zíper da blusa da morena e a jogou no chão quando desceu os beijos para o pescoço delicado.

Alex inclinou a cabeça para o lado dando mais acesso aos beijos. Contava inconscientemente quantas vezes sentia o piercing molhado encostar-se na sua pele, causando arrepios psicológicos porque era o piercing _de Mitchie_.

Mitchie chegou na base do pescoço e Alex sentiu o chupão quase na gola da camiseta canoa.

Pela primeira vez na memória de Mitchie, as coisas eram simples. Livros são construídos de 26 letras, filmes eram milhares de fotos juntas, sonhos são baseados em coisas que nos atingem, e ela queria Alex e Alex a queria.

Arrastou a mão para o botão do jeans de Alex, desfazendo-o com rapidez.

A morena apoiou a cabeça no ombro da outra, que ainda lhe mordia o pescoço, fechando os olhos quando sentiu o dedo deslizar com facilidade para dentro de si. A mão de Mitchie estava dentro da calça de Alex e, apesar do ângulo não usual, a morena sentia tudo o que sempre esperava.

"Mitch." Ouviu Alex em sua orelha, a voz sexual demais para não causar arrepios onde o hálito quente tocou. "Mitch."

...

Mitchie vestiu a calça, abotoando enquanto procurava com o olhar pelos sapatos.

Ouviu Alex no banheiro do andar de baixo.

Já havia desligado a música a algum tempo pois a letra estava embaralhando seu pensamento.

Estava desesperada, percebeu. Alex deixou a sala com um sorriso, avisando que ia ao banheiro, e o medo voltou. A insegurança voltou.

Onde _no inferno_ ela tinha se permitido pensar que isso era simples? Ela nunca teve problemas em escolher entre o que ela _quer_, no que _precisa_ e no que _merece_, mas agora tudo era uma grande e embaraçada bagunça.

Não era como se Mitchie e Alex fossem acordar lado a lado no carpete na biblioteca, sorrindo e dançando na cozinha improvisada ao tentar fazer café.

Mitchie deixou escapar um lado que nem ela mesmo conhecia. Um lado que não tem controle. E Alex foi testemunha.

Mitchie não controlou a esperança, abrindo um sorriso ao focar os olhos de Alex a cada beijo e a morena sorriu de volta. Alex não sorriu para simplesmente imitar a outra, ela sorria de volta porque Mitchie sorrindo significava vitória. Mitchie entendia esse olhar e não era o que ela _merecia_.

Colocou o coturno de qualquer jeito sobre o jeans preto, agarrando o gorro encima da mesa criminosa e tampando as orelhas novamente.

Desceu as escadas com pressa, quase trombando com Alex no ultimo degrau.

"Ei." Alex riu da cena por um momento, mas o riso morreu quando percebeu Mitchie ofegante. "O que está acontecendo?"

Alex congelou, o coração batendo rápido com medo.

Mitchie fechou os olhos com força, balançando a cabeça. "Não posso fazer isso." Falou. "Não sou... não podemos..." Se cortou antes que as palavras amarrassem seus pulsos. "Empurre a chave pelo buraco da porta quando sair."

Mitchie desviou de Alex, que vestia a blusa de zíper improvisadamente sobre as roupas intimas.

"Você..." Alex começou com duvida mas não controlou a voz quebrada quando percebeu. "Você vai me deixar sozinha aqui?"

Mitchie não respondeu, já abrindo a porta.

"Eu te conheço, Mitchie. Pode pensar que não, mas conheço." Alex continuou com rapidez, seguindo-a até a porta e aumentando a voz enquanto Mitchie se afastava. "Eu sei que você é solitária e precisa de alguém que te queria. E eu... eu te quero... então seja corajosa e me queira também."

Mitchie secou as lágrimas com raiva, nadando contra o vento frio.

* * *

**Believer** - Susanna and the Magical Orchestra

Obs: tive que ser fiel e manter a música de Skins pq ela é perfeita para o momento.

Review?


	7. Happy Ending

Olá. Bem, aqui está o próximo.

Só queria avisar que tive uma ideia para uma one-shot. Na verdade, creio que a ideia em si daria uma short-fic, mas acho que vou escrever uma one. Ainda pensando rs.

Qualquer duvida -ou reclamação ou sugestão ou o caralho- estou ouvindo.

* * *

Mitchie se olhou no espelho, abotoando a camisa jeans até a gola, encarando a mascara de delineador.

Hoje era o dia da eleição no colégio e ela sabia que poderia vomitar a qualquer segundo.

Não conseguiu mais entrar em transe. Não conseguia mais parar de pensar e toda vez que Alex lhe aparecia na cabeça a vontade de chorar rasgava-lhe o peito.

Ela mesmo não entendia as próprias ações. Se alguém lhe perguntasse qual é sua lógica ela não saberia responder com coerência. Provavelmente era por isso que tanto mostrava o dedo do meio para Shane, porque ele a questionava demais. Sentia que Alex também queria respostas, mas não a forçava com perguntas. Alex queria suas questões respondidas de um jeito diferente, Mitchie sabia.

Agarrou a bolsa do chão, seguindo para o quarto da mãe.

Tinha acordado mais cedo para tomar banho antes dos desconhecidos que roubavam sua água quente e o corredor estava vazio.

Bateu na porta do quarto já entrando. "Mãe, eu sei que é cedo mas..." Ela se interrompeu, os olhos saltando do rosto.

Sua mãe estava acordada na cama, como esperava, a novidade era o cara ao seu lado.

"Meu Deus." O homem falou, a voz em pânico.

"Jace!" Mitchie gritou para o professor de baixo das cobertas da mãe. "Você simplesmente... simplesmente..."

"Mitchie, eu posso explicar." Jace começou.

"Cala a boca." A menina gritou mais alto.

"Mitchie!" Connie repreendeu.

"Cala boca você também." Apontou para a mãe. "Até meu professor mora na minha casa. Na porra da _minha_ casa." Bateu a porta do quarto, correndo para fora da casa.

"Mitchie." Ouvia Jace atrás dela. "Mitchie desculpa, eu vim para te pedir desculpas mais apropriadas mas você não estava." Se explicava enquanto tentava acompanhar o ritmo da jovem. Parou na porta de entrada, aumentando a voz ao se impedir de continuar a segui-la por estar somente de cueca. "Eu e sua mãe ficamos conversando e... por favor Mitch, entre e vamos conversar, eu..." Parou de falar porque a menina já estava longe demais.

Tudo o que Mitchie queria era sumir. Se não era sua própria cabeça complicando as coisas eram as pessoas a sua volta.

Não parou a linha reta de seu caminho ao chegar na escola. Precisava ficar sozinha e mesmo que os alunos não fossem permitidos nas salas antes do sinal, ela subiu as escadas, se escondendo na única porta que não viu a sombra de um professor.

Suspirou cansada, tentando controlar a respiração mas ainda se concentrando na adrenalina para se impedir de pensar. Estava com vontade de chorar. O estomago ainda revirava com o enjôo de motivos psicológicos.

Ficou alerta quando ouviu vozes no corredor, entrando em desespero ao perceber que vinham em sua direção.

"Por aqui." Ouviu a voz de Laritate. "Essa sala está vazia."

Mitchie paralisou, forçando-se a usar uma força que não tinha para empurrar o armário de metal apoiado na parede e entrar atrás dele. Nunca agradeceu tanto a Deus por ser pequena.

"Ouviu isso?" Laritate perguntou, abrindo a porta.

"O que?" Uma voz feminina perguntou. "Não."

"Provavelmente estou imaginando coisas." Laritate respirou fundo. "Estou preocupado com essa eleição."

"É. Aquele menino Gray está estragando tudo." Mitchie não reconhecia a voz da mulher, mas tinha um sotaque parecido com o do diretor.

Tudo o que Mitchie via era as costas escuras do armário e não se arriscaria a tentar espiar.

"Mas ele não vai ganhar." Laritate falou.

"Vamos ser sinceros sr. Laritate, o menino já ganhou essa eleição."

"Não se depender de mim." Ele negou. "Aqui o que vamos fazer: essa pilha são de votos para o John, essa para Mitchie e _essa_" Deu ênfase em algo. "para o Gray."

"Tem certeza?" A mulher perguntou e Mitchie franziu o cenho.

"Absoluta." Laritate respondeu, o barulho de papeis enchendo a sala. "Ele não pode ganhar isso."

"Acho que vou precisar de um sutiã maior." A mulher falou.

Sutiã?,pensou Mitchie.

O sinal não demorou muito a tocar e os dois saíram da sala.

Mitchie esperou em silencio os passos desaparecerem no corredor e saltou para fora do buraco, correndo pela escada para chegar até o pátio. Ela precisava estar lá para o resultado da votação.

Conseguiu se infiltrar na massa de alunos que batiam nos armários de metal das paredes ao seguirem para a área de alimentação, cortando uma trilha até o pequeno palco na frente de todos.

"Olá, meu amor." Shane a cumprimentou, abrindo os braços ao sugerir um abraço que Mitchie ignorou. "Ah, ainda está chateada sobre aquele discurso, querida?"

Tentou ignorar Shane, observando Laritate conversar com uma mulher que não conhecia.

"Pare de vomitar sua ironia burra encima de mim." Mitchie falou simples, espantando o menino.

O rapaz riu alto. Ele adorava a amizade de Mitchie. Ela não tentava ser sua amiga, ela não media palavras com ninguém e não se importava com as conseqüências disso. E ela o defenderia com a mesma garra que ele faria por ela se algo acontecesse.

"Silencio." Laritate gritou no microfone, fazendo Shane saltar e Mitchie encolher os ombros. "Silencio." Limpou a garganta. "Finalmente vamos descobrir quem será o encarregado da escola para todas as atividades político-estudantis..."

"Fala logo." Alguém gritou e Shane riu alto, despertando a atenção irritada do diretor.

"Desprezíveis." Laritate respirou fundo. "E o nosso Presidente Estudantil escolhido pela democracia, muito importante lembrar disso, é..." Fez uma pausa teatral. "Mitchie Torres."

A escola se calou em confusão enquanto Laritate e os professores aplaudiam, o olhar de Mitchie ainda sério como se nada tivesse sido anunciado.

Alex e Miley se olharam perdidas. Até elas sabiam que Mitchie não conseguiria ganhar das propostas idiotas de Shane.

Mitchie pegou o microfone do diretor sorridente, olhando para o murmúrio que passeava entre os jovens.

"Bem." A menina falou, um sorriso sarcástico aparecendo nos lábios vinho e Alex ergueu uma sobrancelha percebendo algo diferente. Mitchie voltou o olhar para a mulher desconhecida ao lado de Laritate. "Vocês estão juntos?" Perguntou inocentemente, os olhos de Laritate saltando e um riso baixo passando pelos alunos.

"O que? Não, nós..." A mulher respondeu e Mitchie confirmou sua hipótese. Era a voz da mulher na sala.

"Não, desculpe, digo isso porque você parece uma pessoa tímida mas não deveria ser." Continuou com simplicidade. "Afinal, você tem bastante peito, não acha? Qualquer homem gosta de uma mulher com peito." Se aproximou. "Mas sinto que meu dever de Presidente é ser sincera e... eles parecem bem falsos com todo esse papel de enchimento." Jogou o microfone no chão, tirando os papeis escondidos no sutiã da mulher. "Oh meu Deus, espere, o que é isso?" Imitou o teatro de Laritate, precisando falar mais alto sem a ajuda do microfone, dando mais risada ao publico. "Shane, Shane, Shane, Shane, Shane." Lia nos papeis. "Sugiro que faça a recontagem dos votos porque claramente o vencedor é Shane Gray."

Shane focou a amiga, que piscou com um de seus sorrisos discretos.

A escola explodiu em alegria, Shane batendo no peito como um macaco. "EU GANHEI. EU GANHEI. VOCÊS SÃO DO CARALHO. EU GANHEI." O rapaz gritava para a comemoração dos colegas.

Tudo se transformou em um grande caos e Mitchie nunca viu nada parecido, todo mundo foi a loucura. Alguém tocou o alarme de incêndio e Shane quebrou o suporte do extintor, desfazendo o lacre e jogando espuma para o alto.

"Srta. Torres." Ouviu a voz descontrolada de Laritate por cima da bagunça. "Suspensão por duas semanas."

"Suspensão por falar a verdade?" Mitchie rebateu. "Nem fodendo."

...

Ela preparou-se mentalmente no caminho para encontrar a casa barulhenta e ignorar a mãe lhe chamando. Sua cabeça já estava confusa o bastante por todos naquela casa e, embora ela não esconda o quanto está infeliz sobre ter completos estranhos perambulando por lá, não queria descontar seus problemas pessoais em ninguém.

Mitchie abriu a porta da casa se esquecendo de ouvir o barulho.

Alex nem tinha tentado falar com ela. Nem tinha tentado olhar para ela, fora seu discurso para desmascarar a corrupção na tão glorificada política de Laritate.

"Mitch?" Ouviu sua mãe e parou na porta da cozinha.

Espantando os pensamentos percebeu que não tinha se esquecido de ouvir o falatório de sempre, ele simplesmente não estava lá. A casa estava silenciosa, exatamente como Mitchie desejava.

"Mãe? O que aconteceu?" Perguntou preocupada.

"Vai levar um tempo pra limpar a casa." Connie sorriu tímida, puxando uma cadeira para a filha quando entrou propriamente na cozinha.

"Você mandou todo mundo embora?"

"Sim." A mulher encolheu os ombros. "Senta. Quero saber o que você queria me falar hoje de manhã antes de... você sabe."

Mitchie hesitou mas lutou contra a vontade de subir a escada e esquecer tudo. Ela precisava ser compreensiva, sabia disso, porque se tinha uma coisa que reclamava não receber é compreensão. Como ela pode cobrar isso sem nem mesmo pensar em retribuir. Hipocrisia era algo que Mitchie tinha nojo e auto-hipocrisia a fazia considerar suicídio.

Mitchie sentou-se ao lado da mãe na mesa pequena da cozinha, jogando a bolsa no chão.

Connie sorriu e focou o piercing da filha. Não tinha ideia de como aquele pontinho em seu útero que havia crescido dentro dela, e depois fora com ela, tinha se tornado uma pessoa total e completamente diferente tanto das idealizações da própria Connie quanto da educação que havia se esforçado para dar.

"Você gosta dele?" Ouviu a voz da filha, a puxando para fora de sua caixinha de memórias. "Jace, digo."

Connie piscou não hesitando em responder. "Hm, até que sim. Ele é inteligente e..."

"E?" Mitchie empurrou a pausa da mãe.

"Me lembra você." Connie falou, apoiando o queixo na mão. "Acho que você seria algo muito parecido com Jace se fosse homem."

Mitchie suspirou. Seria até um pouco engraçado e irônico mas Mitchie não conseguiria rir nem se tentasse muito.

Connie buscou o olhar da filha por algum tempo, mas percebeu que Mitchie nem estava mais prestando atenção. Estreitou os olhos. Sabia que a filha não estava mais chateada sobre a cena dessa manhã, caso contrário já teria virado a casa de cabeça para baixo em palavras que Connie nem sabia existir porque isso era Mitchie. E Connie a amava mais que tudo e todos.

A mais velha sorriu com o pensamento e riu pelo nariz quando repassou a frase na casa. _Ela amava Mitchie mais que tudo_.

"Qual a graça?" Mitchie perguntou, o olhar de tédio que tinha aprendido a expressar aos 12 anos se tornou um vicio.

"Já te contei o quanto fiquei brava quando descobrir estar grávida de você?" Connie começou.

Mitchie estreitou os olhos. "Mãe, se você não percebeu minha expressão: eu preciso de um pouco alegria, nem que for momentânea."

"Estou chegando nessa parte." Connie sorriu mais amplo e Mitchie percebeu que a mãe parecia muito feliz. "Eu tinha ganhado o coração do homem mais lindo, queria viajar pelo mundo e transar em todas as praias."

"A senhora quer que eu me desculpe?"

"E, bem, o homem dos meus sonhos era o seu pai e ele se mostrou um canalha do caralho, e eu me senti uma piada até que..." Connie pausou, respirando fundo. "Você fez minha vida completa. Quando vi seus olhinhos pela primeira vez eu simplesmente... simplesmente... me senti nova. Me senti maior. Melhor. Porque tinha dado vida a _você_."

"Sério?" Uma sombra de _algo_ piscou entre o _nada_ que seus olhos tinham sido treinados para refletir.

"Eu não estava esperando isso. Na minha cabeça você simplesmente arruinou a minha vida e de um segundo para o outro você virou o meu tudo." A mãe sorriu. "Então eu aprendi que pessoas que te fazem genuinamente feliz são sempre aquelas que você não espera, porque há surpresa e isso te trás ainda mais alegria e esperança. Por exemplo: eu e Jace. Ele veio te procurando para se desculpar por ter te beijado e nos encontramos e conversamos e nos beijamos e..."

"Sem detalhes." Mitchie pediu e Connie riu. "Ele te falou que me beijou?"

"Falou, e ele estava desesperado por seu perdão." Connie lembrou dos olhos preocupados do homem. "Mitch, essa vida é um jogo de tabuleiro onde as probabilidades são infinitas então quando achar alguém... dê valor. Eu te amo tanto, Mitch. Tanto que nem cabe em palavras e lembrar que um dia eu te amaldiçoei, desprezei e desejei sua morte com todas as minhas forças... quebra meu coração, e eu não desejo essa dor pra ninguém. Muito menos para minha garotinha."

...

Mitchie esperava a resposta da mensagem com a respiração pesada do ar denso, fumaça do frio saindo nas expirações longas.

_Não quero te ver_ – Alex

_Eu imploro_ – Mitchie

_Meu rosto está inchado, andei chorando um pouco_ – Alex

Mitchie não se permitiu ser sonsa o bastante para perguntar o porquê do choro.

_Não me importo_ – Mitchie

_Não perguntei se não se importava, disse que não quero te ver_– Alex

Mitchie estava na frente da casa dos Russo e a luz do quarto das gêmeas estava acesa, podia dizer. Estava frio e Mitchie não podia culpar a morena por não querer sua presença.

Mitchie apertou ligar e colocou o aparelho no ouvido.

Ficou surpresa quando a linha foi aceita. Pensou que demoraria umas tentativas e alguns recados de voz para Alex ceder mas, embora elas já tivessem conectadas, Mitchie não ouvia nem o som da respiração da outra.

"Alex?" Perguntou e nada. "Alex, por favor..." Se parou. "Só me dê um sinal que está na linha."

Demorou uns segundos para ouvir a morena limpar forçadamente a garganta e soube que esse era o sinal.

Mitchie não acreditava que a mãe havia conseguido colocar alguma coisa em sua cabeça. Um algo baseado em uma experiência, o que vale mais que mil teorias.

Enquanto sua mãe discursava a única coisa em sua cabeça era Alex e quando Connie mencionou o quanto se sente culpada por desprezar a vida nos olhos da bebê-Mitchie a adolescente se viu com medo de ser a culpada por quebrar Alex. E culpa era algo que ela não podia carregar porque, novamente, ela era a pessoa mais covarde do mundo. Vivia em uma caverna e baseava seus conhecimentos em livros que podem estar errados em um estalo de dedos porque a vida de fato é um jogo de dados.

"Eu..." Mitchie começou. "Você tem razão. Sou solitária e preciso de alguém, e sempre soube disso mas não me incomodava até... até _você_ dizer." Tornou a pausar, esperando que o frio a não deixasse chorar. "E quando estou com você me sinto... uma pessoa melhor, porque parece que trago felicidade a alguém sem nem precisar tentar. Vejo algo nos seus olhos e me sinto menos sozinha." Prendeu a respiração, sentindo as lágrimas se formarem. "Eu minto tanto pra você. Minto palavras, gestos, expressões e até olhares. Quando agi como se nada importasse eu estava mentindo de novo porque ser sincera é tão difícil quando tudo que vê em si mesmo é inútil." Sentiu a voz quebrando mas não se parou. "Eu realmente não sei por que sou assim e isso me assusta pra caralho porque não sei o que fazer." Enxugou as lágrimas com os punhos da blusa de frio. "As vezes falo que seria muito mais fácil se eu tivesse realmente me afastado de você, mas... mas eu nunca conseguiria fazer isso com êxito porque eu te beijei de volta no primeira ano e não me arrependi. E me irrita o fato de não conseguir conter essa esperança dentro de mim quando penso em você porque parece... parece que, na minha cabeça, você pode me salvar. Me tirar de um buraco que eu sempre soube existir mas nunca realmente tinha percebido a profundidade." Mitchie soluçou. "Na maior parte do tempo, não tenho certeza se estou depressiva. Por que... tipo, eu não estou _triste_. Mas também não estou feliz. Consigo rir e fazer piada e sorrir, mas quando estou sozinha sempre esqueço como... como _sentir_. E quando eu penso em você eu sinto. Sinto o quanto sou idiota por complicar coisas tão... tão... óbvias." Mitchie se recompôs, puxando o ar com força pelo nariz. "Eu vim, acima de tudo, pra me desculpar por ser uma filha da puta. Não só naquela noite na biblioteca mas em tudo porque... porque você merece o mundo, Alex. Você merece e sabe que eu não posso te dar. Mal consigo escrever o próximo capitulo da minha vida porque fico re-lendo os anteriores e te envolver na minha confusão machuca. Desculpa, desculpa por tudo. Se você nunca mais quiser olhar na minha cara, vou entender completamente. Na verdade vou entender muito mais se você me der um soco do que um abraço. Desculpa por te fazer se sentir um lixo e, no final, tentar consertar com palavras. É covarde, eu sei, mas sou eu." Mitchie terminou.

Parecia que nunca tinha falado tanto em toda sua vida e o enjôo, que estava quase acostumada a ter, revirava sua barriga. Era tanta sinceridade que um choque de medo desligou o celular sem Mitchie realmente perceber o próprio movimento. Era como se seu cérebro estivesse xingando-a de idiota e tomado conta da situação.

Esqueceu-se que a casa de Alex era bem ali na frente e sentou na calçada da rua parada. Era tarde da noite e agora Mitchie não se importava em ser pega chorando.

"Ei, Alex, estava falando com Shane e... Alex?" Mikayla parou.

Alex fechou a cortina rápido, enxugando as lágrimas mas sabia que não adiantaria.

"Você tá chorando?" Mikayla parecia alarmada e notou o celular na mão da irmã. "Pra quem ligou? O que aconteceu?"

"Mikayla, cala a boca." Alex gritou, sentando-se na cama e desistindo de lutar contra o choro.

Mikayla se assustou e demorou alguns segundos para se arrastar ao lado da irmã na cama de solteiro. "O que aconteceu?" Pediu gentil.

Alex mordeu o lábio inferior e abafou um soluço. Ela tinha assistido o discurso de Mitchie pela janela e a confusão de sentimentos em seu peito era inexplicável.

Tinha usado tanta maquiagem para ir à escola e parecer bem, já que tinha chorado a noite inteira entre pequenos cochilos, e ainda se concentrando para ser discreta e não acordar a irmã na cama ao lado. Mitchie ter a deixado sem nenhuma palavra na biblioteca tinha sido o bastante para Alex deixar de ser idiota quando se tratava da menina, mas agora Mitchie tinha literalmente falado tudo o que Alex sonhava ouvir. Tudo o que Alex nunca acreditou que fosse possível na voz da garota. E soou tão doce. A voz quebrada acendeu o coração de Alex porque a morena prometeu a si mesmo que só se permitiria se aproximar de Mitchie novamente se a garota lhe dissesse coisas impossíveis.

Alex já tinha quase se conformado que precisava parar de engolir sua voz quando se tratava de Mitchie e, de repente, Mitchie aparece recitando exatamente o impossível que Alex imaginou.

Mikayla abraçou a irmã de lado e Alex se inclinou para a gêmea.

Mikayla sorriu. Não precisava saber o motivo agora, sabia disso, porque, na sua cabeça, Alex sempre correria para ela e ela sempre correria para Alex. Mikayla sabia que elas só confiavam uma na outra.

* * *

**Happy Ending** - The Strokes

Reviews, povo amado.


	8. I'm Just a Believer

Olá, foi mal pela demora rs.

Sabe, acabei me encontrando descontente com o título da fanfic, estou pensando em lugar para algo mais significativo, tipo: "Something". Acho que se encaixa melhor, mas ainda é somente uma opção por enquanto.

* * *

"Não se desespere, srta. Russo." O homem vestido em um terno marrom barato falou para a morena. "Muitas meninas e até meninos ficam confusos sobre a sexualidade nessa idade e..."

"Mas eu não estou confusa." Alex rebateu, já desconfortável na cadeira a frente da mesa do senhor. "Digo, acho que não." Ela suspirou. "Não, não estou! Eu sou gay, não tem outra explicação..."

"Como disse: é normal sentir curiosidade nessa faixa..." Ele continuou, o olhar entediado como estivesse sobrecarregado do drama adolescente.

"Não é curiosidade." Alex fechou os olhos, tentando controlar a paciência para com o homem que só sabia repetir a mesma frase em palavras diferentes. "_Não é curiosidade_. Eu sei que não é. Me recusei a ver por muito tempo mas agora é tão claro que..."

"Então você beijou umas meninas e decidiu que é gay?" O homem falou sarcástico.

"Não. Não é problema de contato físico, sr. Jackson." Alex tentou novamente. "Eu já transei com meninos e meninas se esse for o caso." _Menina_, se corrigiu mentalmente. "Olha... a verdade é que eu acho que estou apaixonada por uma garota e isso me assusta, só queria ver se o senhor sabe algum jeito de controlar essa ansiedade. Se é algo biológico. Se tem algum remédio para não me sentir..." _Estúpida_. "Estranha o tempo todo."

Sr. Jackson a encarou por alguns segundos e se inclinou para a gaveta embutida na mesa envernizada. "Aqui." Estendeu uma caixinha de remédio comprida e amarela na direção da jovem, que ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha antes de pegar com os olhos estreitos. "Há remédio pra tudo hoje em dia."

Alex nunca se sentiu tão desprovida de inteligência. Como _no inferno_ ela pensou que o psicólogo da escola poderia ajudá-la de alguma maneira.

Fechou a porta da sala pequena, quase trombando com o garoto encostado na parede.

"Nate." Alex diz confusa.

"Alex?" Os olhos do menino se surpreendem. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

Alex olhou para a porta do psicólogo e sorriu sem graça. "Precisava de uns... conselhos. Bem, e você?"

Nate pegou a bolsa aos seus pés, apoiando-a no ombro. "Também precisava."

"Vai entrar?" Alex perguntou, apontando para a porta.

"Não. Não mais." Nate responde.

"Por quê?"

"Porque esse homem é um idiota de terno. Duvido que realmente tenha um diploma" Nate suspira e Alex sorri. "Não sei por que ainda venho aqui." Alex olhou para o garoto com cautela. Eles começam a andar pelo corredor vazio. "Pensei que vinha aqui pra aprender a falar sobre mim á outras pessoas, mas... nem acho que ele escuta."

"Na verdade não sei nem se ele estava vivo naquela cadeira." Alex concordou e eles riram. Quando o silencio caiu novamente Alex limpou a garganta. "Não deveria ser tão difícil falar coisas sobre nós mesmos."

"É." Nate concordou. "A única coisa que ele faz é me dar isso." O garoto de cabelos enrolados tirou uma caixa de remédio aberta do bolso mais acessível da mochila.

Alex franziu o cenho para o medicamento, tirando a embalagem amarela do próprio bolso e colocando lado a lado com a do colega. Eles riram quando viram ser idênticas.

"Nem isso ele faz." Alex conclui, jogando o remédio no lixo mais próximo. Ela suspirou com o silencio, Nate focando o corredor a frente com nervosismo. Ele sempre parece desconfortável, pensou Alex. "Ei." Ela puxou o braço do rapaz, parando-os perto dos armários. "Eu vou tentar."

"Tentar o que?" Nate perguntou preocupado.

"Ser honesta." Alex respondeu. "Contar algo sobre mim. Algo... algo..."

"Profundo." Nate tentou e Alex acenou.

"Sim! Profundo." Concordou. "Certo. Afinal, não há nada de errado nisso." Deu de ombros, tentando realmente pensar que não era nada de mais. "Eu gosto de garotas." Falou e sentiu um peso deixando seus ombros. "Sim, eu gosto. Gosto de sexo. Sexo com garotas." Se empolgou, sorrindo. "Seus cabelos compridos, pele lisa, lábios vermelhos e delineador." Alex continuava sorrindo mesmo depois de perceber que havia descrito Mitchie. "Então?"

Focou o garoto mais uma vez. Seus olhos arregalados a assustou por dois segundos, mas respirou fundo tirando mais esse peso dela. Ela não se importava, percebeu.

"Exatamente, Nate. Eu sou gay." Alex concluiu. "É, não foi tão difícil." Mas o menino ainda continuava paralisado. "Qual é, Nate."

O rapaz piscou duro, abaixando a cabeça. "Meu Deus, ainda bem que eu superei minha queda por você no primeiro ano."

Foi a vez de Alex se assustar. "Quê? Você tinha uma queda por mim no primeiro ano?" A morena quase achou nojento mas percebeu o que tinha acontecido. "Ei ei, nós nos abrimos um para o outro." Ela comemorou.

Nate deu de ombros, mas Alex sabia que ainda estava em choque. "É... não foi tão difícil." Repetiu a frase da amiga, mesmo não lembrando que ela tinha falado primeiro.

"Nós deveríamos fazer algo sobre isso." Alex pensou em voz alta. "Tipo, trabalhar nas nossas fraquezas."

"Trabalhar nas fraquezas?" Nate repetiu novamente. "Seria bom se eu conseguisse abrir a boca em publico. Digo, até agora, sozinho com você, me sinto um estúpido... não consigo." Respirou fundo. "Mas seria legal pedir para Shane parar de bagunçar meu cabelo toda vez me que cumprimenta na escola."

"Bem, então você já sabe por onde começar." Alex sorriu. "Vamos eu te ajudo. Cadê o Shane?"

"Foi pra casa mais cedo."

"Ok, então vamos." Alex sorriu, puxando o rapaz pelo braço até a saída do colégio.

...

Alex percebeu que Nate ficou um pouco mais confortável quando entrou em casa. Não era a primeira vez que Alex tinha vindo aqui e sabia que os dois meninos Gray tinham um irmão mais velho, mas nunca tinha propriamente o visto. E as fotografias da mãe-Gray não eram nem um pouco atualizadas, percebeu Alex quando o homem saltitante desceu alegremente a escada.

"Ei, Jay." Nate cumprimentou e o irmão sorriu.

"Ei, Nats." Jason sorriu bobo e esfregou a mão no cabelo do irmão com a agressividade que Alex notara ser comum entre brincadeiras masculinas.

"Diga a ele." Alex falou, virando-se para Nate.

"Jason." Nate respirou fundo. "Pode, por favor, parar de bagunçar meu cabelo? Não acho isso legal e..."

Jason parou o irmão ao erguer a mão. Alex focou o Gray mais velho e ficou sem reação para o olhar de confusão do homem. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Alex franziu o cenho, mais confusa que Jason. "Quê? Eu... olha, eu nem te conheço." Falou simples.

"Mas..." Olhou escada a cima e abaixou a cabeça com uma risada alta de compreensão. "Ah, acho que entendi."

Alex olhou discreta para o amigo ao lado e se viu na expressão de Nate.

"Ok." Nate respirou fundo novamente, esquecendo da conversa do irmão. "Cadê o Shane? Preciso falar com ele."

"No quarto." Jason respondeu, o olhar ainda em Alex, o que a deixou constrangida.

Nate pegou a mão de Alex e puxou-a escada a cima, a menina evitando qualquer tipo de contato com Jason.

Mais um estranho na família, Alex pensou.

"Shane, Shane, precisamos conversar." Nate bateu na porta do irmão.

"Nate? Cara, estou ocupado agora, mais tarde conversamos." A voz abafada veio de trás da porta.

"Ah, hm, tudo bem, então falo outra hora." Nate virou as costas e trombou em uma Alex aborrecida.

"Tá falando sério?" A morena tinha os braços cruzados. "Por Deus, _eu_ vou precisar fazer isso." Falou em interrogação e jogou a porta aberta.

Demorou um pouco para Alex perceber o que realmente estava acontecendo mas se arrependeu de ter aberto a porta no exato momento que viu a cena.

Shane estava deitado na cama, e uma menina morena se movia sentada em sua pélvis, de costas para a porta. Ambos nus, mas, pela graça de Deus, um lençol tampava a parte mais importante da festa.

"Mikayla!" Alex percebeu e a menina se virou para encará-la, em choque.

Mikayla se jogou para o lado de Shane e roubou um pedaço do lençol.

"Porra Jason, eu falei pra não deixar ninguém entrar." Shane falou para o irmão atrás de Alex.

"Mikayla, o que você está fazendo?" Alex perguntou incrédula. Não estava brava, só surpresa demais para pensar.

"O que estou fazendo? O que parece que estou fazendo, sua idiota?" Mikayla respondeu rápido.

"Pessoal, por favor..." Jason tentou mas Alex o interrompeu.

"Você não me disse que vocês estavam... se vendo."

"Ah, desculpa, quer que te passe minha agenda com todos os meus horários e nomes?" Mikayla ironizou. "Agora, se você não se importa, estamos ocupados."

"Isso está errado." Nate começou, ainda paralisado. "Shane você... você não pode..."

"É um país livre, Nate." Mikayla interrompeu o garoto. "Que tal vocês irem para o outro quarto e tentarem algo? Alex está livre pra você."

"Quê? Isso é ridículo. A Alex é gay." Quando percebeu já tinha falado em um fôlego. Tapou a boca com a mão, se impedindo de respirar.

As juntas de Alex pareceram ficar mais pesadas, o ar lhe faltou e não conseguiu encarar a irmã.

"Isso... isso não é verdade." Mikayla riu nervosa. "Não é. Certo Alex? Não é." Alex continuou quieta, o olhar baixo. "Me _prometa_ que não é verdade."

Alex suspirou, evitando contato visual com todos e quase correu para fora da casa.

...

Mitchie arrumou a jaqueta de couro ao encontrar Miley e Mikayla na fila. "Não sei por que vim." Falou.

"Oi pra você também. Vou bem, obrigada e você?" Ironizou Miley e Mitchie revirou os olhos.

Mitchie focou Mikayla por um instante e se confundiu com o olhar curioso da morena. "Quê?" Perguntou.

Mikayla balançou levemente a cabeça. "Nada." Falou rápido. "Nada."

Mitchie estreitou os olhos. "Não vai ser filha da puta comigo hoje? Estou esperando minhas chibatadas."

Mikayla parecia nervosa, percebeu Mitchie, mas um tipo diferente de nervosismo que não conseguia identificar. Não era nervosa como Alex ficava a sua volta, era como se estivesse... arquitetando os pensamentos.

"Você ainda não deu nenhum deslize." A morena falou simples. "Além de continuar respirando, claro."

Mitchie revirou os olhos e voltou o olhar para Miley.

"Cadê o Shane?" Perguntou.

"Porque estaríamos com ele?" Miley franziu o cenho, confusa.

"Ele me mandou uma mensagem pra encontrar vocês na fila, então pensei que estava com ele." A garota do piercing se apoiou na parede suja. Estavam esperando na fila para uma das boates mais famosas de sua faixa etária sedenta por sexo, drogas e música ensurdecedora.

Mitchie não sabia se gostava de boates. Muitas pessoas juntas a incomodava e, embora ela sempre consiga manter o controle de si mesmo, sempre tem um otário que passa do limite e precisa ser vigiado. Mas, por outro lado, a música alta a fazia esquecer-se de pensar, às vezes. E não precisar de um motivo pra se drogar era bom. Todas as vezes que cheirou cocaína fora de um local publico tinha um motivo. Parar de pensar, parar de sentir, querer voar, precisar parar o tempo. Os motivos eram infinitos na cabeça adolescente. Mas em uma boate você não precisa ser especifico, afinal, é uma boate.

"Meninas!" Ouviram o grito de Shane do fim da fila. "Cadê vocês?" O garoto tinha um jeito peculiar de procurar as amigas.

Isso era uma das coisas que mais intrigava Mitchie sobre Shane: não importa o quão normal ou anormal a situação seja, ele sempre faz tudo muito simples e a saída é recitada em tom óbvio pela voz esganiçada e enfeitada de palavrões.

"Aqui." Miley chamou-os e Shane correu, a abraçando com força.

"Ei gata, beleza?" O rapaz tentou, mas Miley o afastou com um soco no peito. "Ai."

Nate, que ofegava atrás do irmão, sorriu simples para Mitchie.

"Pronto, a turma toda reunida." Shane comemorou, jogando as mãos para o alto. "Vocês três aqui, nós acabamos de fechar e a Alex já está lá dentro."

"Quê?" Mitchie e Mikayla falaram em uníssono, o mesmo tom incrédulo.

Shane franziu a testa. "Qual o problema?"

"Nenhum." As duas falaram novamente, olhando entre si.

Mikayla abaixou o olhar primeiro e Mitchie ficou ainda mais confusa.

"Perdi alguma coisa?" Mitchie sussurrou para Miley, apontando discretamente para Mikayla enquanto Shane gritava para os carros na rua.

Miley sorriu pequeno. "Acho que ela está se preparando para defender o território."

"Quê?" Mitchie franziu o cenho.

"Alex?" Miley falou óbvia.

"Quê?" Repetiu Mitchie, a voz ainda mais baixa. "Não estou tentando algo com Alex, não tem nem..."

"Mitch, por favor."

Mitchie respirou fundo, jogando a cabeça contra a parede. "É tão óbvio assim?"

"Bem, não precisa ser um gênio pra desconfiar."

"Eu sou hétero." Mitchie recitou.

"Tem certeza?"

O olhar irritado quase fez Miley rir genuinamente.

"Se eu falar não... vou me arrepender?"

"Provavelmente." Miley respondeu. "Mas não porque falou _pra mim._ Mas sim porque falou pra si mesmo."

...

Alex ficou um pouco perdida quando entrou na boate escura. Demorou um pouco para a vista não doer com as luzes coloridas mas logo já tinha se misturado, pulando junto com a massa.

Pagou uma garrafa de tequila e procurou seu caminho para o pequeno palco onde um DJ tocava seu eletrônico-metal. Ela merecia uma festa, disse a si mesmo, muita merda estava acontecendo e não podia simplesmente não tentar se esquecer por algum tempo.

Ela era uma idiota, sabia disso. A idiota que corria atrás de todos. Corria atrás da irmã quando Mikayla estalava os dedos, abaixava a cabeça para quase todo abuso de autoridade, e era _ela_ quem puxava o braço de Mitchie quando a relação ameaçava se afastar. Ela era a fácil. A simples. A óbvia.

Tomou um gole comprido na boca gelada do vidro. Não se lembrava onde tinha deixado sua blusa de frio e nem de quando tinha tirado, mas tudo o que sobrou foi a regata apertada que sempre usava para proteger o peito do vento forte das ruas. Sentia mãos passando por seu corpo, masculinas em sua maioria mas percebia algumas palmas suaves que sabia serem femininas. Parecia que ela conseguia cheirar qual toque era de quem, e sentia todos.

Tinha essa consciência que era a fácil da história mas por mais que quisesse mudar-se, sabia que, no final, acabaria voltando ao zero de sempre. Essa era a natureza que exalava no coração de Alex. Ela não conseguia viver sem as pessoas que ama e, para não se machucar, abaixa a cabeça e pedi desculpas quando é mandada.

Mitchie. O que ela sentia por Mitchie era indescritível. Um indescritível desejo que ia além de sexo. Negou isso por muito tempo, claro, mas agora ela percebia que recusar-se a ver não iria diminuir essa necessidade.

Se ela não corresse atrás de Mitchie, sabia que a do piercing nunca faria o mesmo. Se Mitchie não quisesse algo-a-mais, nomeou Alex, elas ficariam só na amizade, tudo bem para Alex. Ela só queria ter algum contato com a garota, poder chamá-la de amiga novamente. Mas Mitchie não queria só amizade, sabia Alex.

Elas _transaram_, caralho. Transaram totalmente _sóbrias_. Elas transaram e Alex ainda arrepiava quando lembrava de seu nome sendo sussurrado por Mitchie. E depois Mitchie partiu, mas apareceu em sua porta clamando por desculpas. Como _no inferno_ Alex ignoraria a própria natureza mansa depois de ouvir o choro arrependido de Mitchie? Ela era idiota, mas isso era ela. A menina que aceitava ouvindo o coração.

Se Alex era a tranqüila porque ouvia o coração, raciocinou por cima da música, Mitchie era a complicada por se recusar a ouvi-lo. Se Mitchie se recusa a ouvi-lo, está repreendendo algo e esse _algo_ era de Alex, a morena sorriu.

_Eu sou gay_, recitou mentalmente, uma leveza não-humana a levantando do chão.

Foi puxada de seus pensamentos. Tudo passou de slow-motion para real nos segundos que sentiu dedos quentes puxando um de seus pulsos para fora da pista de dança.

A música foi se afastando da mente confusa de Alex. Já estava bêbada, percebeu.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ouviu a voz da irmã, a cabeça ainda muito vazia. "Porque não me avisou que..."

"_É um país livre_, não é?" Riu sarcástica, focando a figura irritada da irmã a sua frente. Elas estavam em algum lugar do lado de fora da boate, Alex não soube exatamente onde.

"Não me diga que ainda está brava por aquilo." Mikayla revirou os olhos. "Foi uma transa. Só. Qual é, é o Shane."

"Cala a boca." Alex pediu, quase gentil.

"Cala a boca você com essa conversa de ser gay." Mikayla falou e Alex quis socá-la por usar esse tom autoritário de sempre. "Você _não é_ gay, ok."

"Quem é você pra dizer o que eu sou ou não?"

"Sua irmã!" Mikayla gritou. "Sua irmã gêmea!"

"Então, em alguma lógica da sua cabeça, você me conhece melhor que eu mesmo?"

"Claro!" Mikayla respondeu. "Lembra da história que a mamãe nos contava? Que almas sortudas ganhavam companheiros eternos desde o útero? Eu sou teu anjinho!"

"Você não acha que, pela lógica, _eu_ sou o teu anjinho porque nasci seis minutos depois?" Alex deu ênfase no tempo que Mikayla tanto citava.

"Mas... você é meu anjinho também." Mikayla falou. "Somos o anjo uma da outra. Conhecemos uma a outra."

"Não, Mickey." Alex balançou a cabeça. "Eu não te conheço. Não conheço seus segredos. E você não conhece os meus."

Mikayla olhou para a maquiagem borrada da irmã. Todos falavam que elas eram tão idênticas e não conseguiu controlar uma parte do ego de se orgulhar de si mesmo, por que a irmã era linda.

"Mas você não pode..." Mikayla tentou novamente, a voz mais baixa. "Eu não deixo."

"Não é questão de _deixar_, Mikayla." Alex revirou os olhos. "Sabe o que é um segredo? É algo que você tem medo de admitir. Se eu estivesse bem com essa minha parte porque manteria em segredo?" Construiu a linha para a irmã. "Realmente acha que _quero_ ser assim? Eu não acordei de um dia para o outro e _decidi_ ser gay. _Decidir _correr o risco de ser violentada em todos os sentidos."

Mikayla ficou ali parada, encarando a irmã. Alex via os olhos irritados de Mikayla, o lábio franzido.

"Mikayla, Shane estava procurando voc..." Mitchie parou ao perceber a cena. "O que está acontecendo?"

Alex foi a primeira a quebrar o olhar da briga, deixando os sentidos alterados focar a garota ao lado. O piercing de sempre brilhando na boca vinho, a pele branca com os olhos escuros e o cabelo fino. Não se preocupou em repreender o sorriso quando viu a jaqueta de couro que vestia, uma camiseta branca simples por baixo e o jeans com coturno.

Mikayla focou a menina de cabelo preto. "Isso..." Começou com a voz calma, como se estivesse perdida, mas pulou para um grito ao apontar o dedo para Mitchie. "Isso é tudo culpa sua, sua lésbica do caralho. Você agarrou minha irmã e agora ela pensa que gosta de meninas só porque se deixou ser beijada. Não acredito que..."

"MIKAYLA!" Alex gritou. "Ela não me beijou, cacete, eu a beijei. _Eu a beijei._"

"Você pensa que beijou porque estava drogada." Mikayla contrapôs. "Aposto que foi ela mesmo que colocou LSD na sua bebida para..."

"_Qual_ é o seu problema, Mikayla?" Alex gritou novamente. "Eu não estava drogada, ok, não estava. Disse ter tomado LSD por que estava com medo que você descobrisse sobre eu ser gay. Eu a beijei porque quis, a beijei por que... a acho linda e..."

"Não, Alex, não." Mikayla pegou a garrafa dos dedos da irmã. "Você está muito bêbada pra estar falando coisa com coisa."

Não estava tão bêbada assim, pensou Alex.

Mitchie era uma estatua na conversa, o choque estampado nos olhos. "Mikayla, eu..." tentou mas Mikayla a interrompeu.

"Cala a boca, porra." Gritou, voltando a encarar Mitchie. "Eu quero te matar agora. Por que você tinha que aparecer na nossa vida? A única coisa que fez foi contaminar minha irmã com esse vírus nojento..."

"MIKAYLA!" Alex gritou de novo.

"Não, Alex, deixe-a falar." Mitchie parou Alex. "Pelo jeito ela precisa culpar alguém quando encontra uma diferença entre vocês duas. Talvez na cabeça dela vocês sejam uma pessoa só."

Mikayla levantou a mão para bater em Mitchie mas os reflexos bêbados de Alex perceberam e ela agarrou a mão da irmã. "Não encosta nela." Alex falou e Mikayla prendeu a respiração.

"Você vai ficar do lado dela?"

Alex olhou para Mitchie, os olhos delineados a encarando de volta. "Bem, pelo jeito não estamos no mesmo lado faz tempo." E agarrou a mão de Mitchie, correndo para dentro da boate novamente.

Percebeu o barulho horrível da música, estreitando os olhos ao passar entre a pequena multidão. Sabia que tinha deixado a irmã gritando sozinha, mas isso não era importante agora.

Sentiu os dedos de Mitchie entrelaçarem aos seus enquanto ainda puxava a menina sem um objetivo certo. Parou entre as pessoas pulando e, com um passo, Mitchie encostou a boca em seu ouvido. Não era para ser algo sensual, Alex sabia, mas não evitou o arrepio ao sentir a fala soprada no pescoço.

"Vamos sair desse inferno." Foi o que Mitchie disse e puxou o corpo de Alex para o dela.

* * *

**Believer** - American Authors

Reviewssss.


	9. Au Revoir

Olá.

* * *

Mitchie apoiou as costas no carro de classe-média de Jason, observando a área redonda cercada de árvores.

Filtrou o ar no cigarro químico, logo soltando para o final de tarde novamente.

Via Shane e Miley montando as barracas sobre o chão forrado de folhas mortas, umedecidas pelo e Mikayla estavam tentando manter a fogueira viva enquanto Jason já tinha sumido para procurar madeira boa para queimar.

"Não parece animada." Ouviu Alex ao seu lado.

A morena encostou-se ao lado de Mitchie.

"E não estou." Mitchie suspirou. "Não sei por que vim."

Mentira. Ela sabia por que tinha vindo. E Alex também.

"Veio porque eu pedi." Alex justificou.

"Ah, verdade." Mitchie fingiu se lembrar e Alex riu.

Já havia passado um bom tempo que mantinham um contato. Ficavam juntas na escola e sempre terminavam as conversas com um "eu te mando uma mensagem" e realmente mandavam. Uma semana antes das provas do primeiro bimestre, Miley e Alex acabaram passando as tardes na casa de Mitchie, tentando aprender alguma coisa de matemática e suas tecnologias demoníacas, além de anotarem os tópicos principais dos discursos políticos de Mitchie para as áreas humanas.

Miley estava muito claramente desesperada por notas decentes nesse ultimo ano e Alex aproveitou para tentar também. Mitchie era uma ótima professora, Alex percebeu, o que justificou as notas altas no boletim de Miley no ano passado.

Alex realmente estava focada nos números em seu caderno, mas era impossível decidir parar de se sentir atraída pela menina ao lado e todas as vezes que Mitchie deixava a sala Miley cutucava Alex nas costelas com seu puxão de lábios típico. "Não baba, Russo." Falava e Alex abaixava a cabeça para o caderno, escondendo o rosto corado.

Agora, com o fim da semana de provas, a turma resolveu acampar.

"Não vai ser tão ruim." Alex falou e Mitchie a olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Espero que não seja, pelo menos."

Mitchie riu baixo. "É, não vai ser tão ruim."

Alex franziu o cenho. "Por quê?"

"Minha barra é térmica." Mitchie falou orgulhosa. "Estou esperando eles montarem parar morrer lá dentro."

"Você não ficar excluídalá dentro." Alex falou.

"Porque não?" Mitchie desafiou.

"Porque estou pedindo."

"E o que te faz pensar que vou conceber-lhe isso?"

Alex puxou os ombros. "Meu por favor no final?" Falou em interrogação e Mitchie riu.

Mitchie considerou uma ideia por alguns segundos antes de falar. Ainda estava assustada com o quanto gostava da presença de Alex, e sabia que esse sentimento não era nada amigável, mas pelo menos percebeu não estar desesperada como antes. Já havia admitido a algum tempo o fato de ser atraída por Alex. Não em voz alta, mas estava claro em sua mente. E junto com essa aceitação veio o esclarecimento de mais alguns porquês.

Mitchie não estava com medo de se apaixonar _por uma menina_, percebeu, ela estava com medo de simplesmente_se apaixonar_. Claro, a ideia de Alex ser uma garota era perturbadora no começo masagora sabia que não era o foco. Sua mente fez todo esse teatro de drama para com o sexo para esconder o ponto principal, que era o sentimento bruto.

Ela se pegou pensando em Alex muitas vezes e não se importando tanto delas serem do mesmo sexo, e não sabia se era bom ou ruim. Na verdade nem parava pra pensar que Alex era uma menina, sua cabeça ficou tão acostumada que se tornou totalmente normal. O ponto começou a ficar claro a partir daí.

Ela agiria assim mesmo se estivesse gostando de um menino. Ela não queria se apaixonar. Tinha medo disso. O amor cega as pessoas, e ela, que se julgava tão esclarecida, se recusava a cair nisso. Mas por mais negasse, sempre se pegava pensando coisas que não deveria porque, infelizmente, ela estava apaixonada.

Aceitação é o primeiro passo para a cura, se consolava quando começava a hiper-ventilar ao admitir em sua mente perigosa, mas no fundo sabia que essas frases formadas eram só mais uma tentativa do cérebro de justificar o impossível. No fundo... ela estava feliz por estar apaixonada. Por mais que negasse até a morte, estava. E ainda mais contente por saber que Alex sentia o mesmo. Afinal, todos gostamos de sentir apreciação.

"Se você quiser..." Mitchie parou, fechando os olhos com força. Se amaldiçoava mentalmente por divagar de propósito para não conseguir pensar no que falava.

"O que?" Alex incentivou.

"Hm... se quiser pode dormir comigo." Continuou a frase. "Sabe, minha barraca é quente então..."

Alex ficou sem reação mas logo sacudiu ligeiramente a cabeça. "Sério?"

Mitchie deu uma longa tragada no cigarro. "É." Falou. "É. Claro." Concordou mais firme.

"Hm, ok então." Alex sorriu. "Vai ser um pouco difícil explicar isso para Mikayla."

"Você não precisa ir se não quiser, sabe disso, certo?" Mitchie fortaleceu.

"Não, sim sim, sei." Alex respondeu rapidamente. "É óbvio que quero." Falou se embolandoe parando por um segundo para se xingar. "Vou conversar com ela."

"Você não precisa _conversar_ com ninguém, Alex." Mitchie riu pelo nariz. "Se ela falar pra você não ir, vai fazer a vontade dela ou a sua?"

Alex mordeu o lábio. "Não sei."

Mitchie suspirou. "Porque não experimenta chegar na sua irmã é simplesmente _avisar_ que vai dormir na minha barraca?" Sugeriu.

"E se ela me seguir querendo conversar?"

"Mande-a ir se foder." Mitchie falou óbvia. "Seria foda de assistir."

"Ah, então você seria minha platéia?"

"Seria sua torcida." Mitchie corrigiu, sorrindo.

Alex cruzou os braços. "Talvez eu faça isso."

"Deveria."

Não demorou muito para tudo estar pronto, o crepúsculo iluminando o que a fogueira não conseguia.

Parecia que na floresta a noite caia mais devagar, percebeu Alex, mas talvez seja porque na cidade ninguém tem tempo de olhar para o céu.

Essa floresta traia lembranças, e cada um do grupo tinha uma história. Era a única área de preservação local, ou seja, a diversão das crianças. Era como um grande bosque. E a turma se permitiu "perder-se" nele.

Nate a Shane costumavam vir pescar no bosque todo o final de semana com seu pai, quando seus pais ainda estavam juntos. Com o divorcio, o Gray-pai saiu de casa e construiu outra vida, com outros filhos e outras florestas para passear. Jason saiu de casa pouco tempo depois e os dois irmãos perceberam que só tinham um ao outro. A mãe deles tentava lhes dar tudo, claro, e conseguia. Só faltava uma família de verdade.

Miley se lembrava de seus 14 anos, onde matava aula e pulava no carro de seu primo. Eles riam, cantavam alto e brincavam juntos dentro do carro até chegarem no parquinho no começo do bosque. Ele a empurrava no balanço e, depois de dançarem em todos os brinquedos do parque pobre, sentavam-se na gangorra e riam do grito enferrujado. Mas ele morreu cedo e parte de Miley foi enterrada junto.

As gêmeas vinham acampar com os pais todo final de semana nos meses de férias. Elas brincavam de esconde-esconde até ouvirem a voz distante da mãe. Alex dotava que nunca percebia estar com fome até a mãe chamar. Elas tinham uma barraca só pra elas, onde Mikayla comandava a lanterna e elas conversavam em uma língua que haviam inventado. O espaço era pequeno, mas mesmo que fosse gigantes elas dormiriam abraçadas da mesma forma.

Harper vinha com seus pais para a passagem de ano. Sua família sempre foi muito pequena e unida, o que a fez tão única. Eles faziam uma fogueira grande e cantavam ao som do violão do pai. Harper esperava o ano todo por essa data, onde a mãe a deixava comer quantos marshmallows agüentasse.

E Mitchie. Na verdade, Mitchie nunca tinha feito nada de importante nessa floresta. Sua mãe a levou no parquinho umas duas ou três vezes, só isso. Mas ela inventou uma história para contar envolta da fogueira.

Ela inventou que ela e a mãe se deitavam no píer do lago e contavam as estrelas. Era um campeonato. Quem contasse mais ganhava e Mitchie sempre perdia porque a mãe contava a Lua primeiro. Sua mãe nunca desmentiu sobre a Lua ser estrela, contou, e mesmo que tivesse, não faria diferença porque Mitchie estava perdida demais nos olhos da mãe para olhar para aquele circulo brilhante no céu. Ela teria a vida inteira para admirar a Lua, já percebia naquela época, e o tempo para os olhos castanhos da mãe se fecharem era tão incerto que doía. Doía de incerteza. De duvida.

Limpou a garganta, filtrando o ar pelo cigarro feito a mão com o cheiro estranho da maconha. "É isso." Terminou.

"É lindo." Harper falou.

Foi a primeira vez que Mitchie realmente viu Harper de cabelo solto, Mitchie percebeu. Tinha uma leve impressão de tê-la visto assim na festa do pijama meses atrás, mas não se lembrava de nada daquele dia, exceto...

"É." Alex concordou. "Porque você e sua mãe não fazem mais isso?"

Mitchie encolheu os ombros. "Pelo mesmo motivo de vocês, acho." Respondeu. "Crescer é uma porra do caralho. Se eu pudesse parar do tempo... nunca sairia dos meus 4 anos."

Miley riu pelo nariz, também com um cigarro na mão. "Eu teria ficado na barriga da minha mãe."

"Eu teria..." Harper começou, mas franziu o cenho logo depois. "Na verdade não sei onde teria parado."

"Eu teria parado nos 7 anos. Lembra do nosso cachorro, Lex?" Mikayla sorriu para a irmã ao seu lado. "Blaze. Você insistiu que era nome de pônei mas eu coloquei mesmo assim."

Alex riu. "É gostaria de ter parado lá também." Admitiu. "Nós brigávamos muito naquela época."

"E mordíamos uma a outra." Mikayla riu.

"Ou mordíamos nós mesmos e falávamos pra mãe que foi a outra." Alex acompanhou a irmã enquanto o grupo assistia a conversa paralela. "Há vários momentos que gostaria de parar o tempo. Tipo... tipo..." Alex levantou os olhos para Mitchie. "Tipo agora."

Mitchie piscou duro, tentando quebrar o olhar entre elas mas era difícil. Elas estavam sentadas em lados opostos. Alex conseguia ver Mitchie se olhasse por cima da fogueira baixa.

Mitchie sabia que a morena não queria parar o tempo exatamente agora. Ela queria parar o tempo na festa do pijama de Harper, na biblioteca, na balada com Mitchie, nos meses de estudo e nessa noite na barraca, porque é impossível não acontecer algo.

"Eu teria parado nos 5 anos." Nate falou, um sorriso tímido nos lábios. "Me lembro da alegria no meu peito quando tive minha primeira aula de piano."

Mitchie abaixou o olhar para o Gray mais novo ao seu lado ou ouvi-lo divagar.

"E você Shane?" Harper perguntou. "Onde pararia o tempo?"

Shane jogou o toco de cigarro na fogueira, o sorriso de sempre nos lábios brincalhões. "Não pararia o tempo nunca." Falou. "Minha vida é perfeita e vai continuar sendo até o dia que morrer."

"Vai se foder." Mitchie riu alto. "Qual é. Você é muito fodão pra admitir ter medo do tempo?"

"Sim, sou." Shane respondeu. "E olha o jeito que fala comigo, vadia, você ainda me deve uma na cama."

Mitchie riu novamente. "Vai tomar no cu." Xingou.

Harper foi a primeira a ir dormir, saindo cambaleando para a barraca que dividiria com Miley.

Miley e Harper se tornaram grandes amigas nesse pouco tempo. Mitchie as pegou andando de mãos dadas pelos corredores da escola e Miley sempre defendia a ruiva com agressividade se alguém rude se aproximava.

"Hm, certo." Mikayla bocejou antes de continuar. "Vou ir para minha barraca também. Está frio e essa faísca não ajuda em nada." Apontou para a fogueira. "Vamos Lex."

Mitchie focou Alex, que mantinha o olhar baixo.

"Vamos." Mikayla chamou novamente, um pouco mais firme. Mitchie riu pelo nariz e Mikayla a olhou rapidamente. "Quê foi?" Falou rude como sempre. Mitchie balançou os ombros. "É. Foi o que imaginei. Vem, Alex."

Alex limpou a garganta, erguendo o olhar para a irmã. "Vou ficar mais."

"Não, não vai." Mikayla respondeu simples. "Estou com frio."

"Então vá pra barraca." Alex falou óbvia.

"Vem comigo!" Mikayla rebateu, imitando o tom da irmã.

"Vou dormir com Mitchie hoje." Alex falou.

Levou um tempo para Mikayla processar a informação e foram os segundos necessários para o queixo de Shane cair.

"_Quê?_" Mikayla falou. "Nem fodendo. Você vai dormir comigo e pronto, já está decidido..."

"Não, não está." Alex falou e o choque no rosto de Mikayla era um espetáculo para Mitchie. "Eu vou fazer o que eu quiser. Você não manda em mim. Vá dormir, Mikayla. Te vejo amanhã cedo, boa noite."

Mikayla abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes antes de apontar o dedo para Mitchie com raiva. "_Você_ entrando na cabeça dele _de novo_, argh, eu vou te matar..."

"Ei." Shane se preparou para se levantar. "Ninguém vai matar ninguém. Qual é Mikayla, deixa sua irmã respirar."

Alex olhou para Shane com confusão. Era estranho quando o amigo ficava sério.

"Alex..." Mikayla tentou de novo, mas não conseguia mais acalmar a voz. "Vamos dormir comigo, por favor, você sabe que eu..."

"Boa noite, Mikayla." Alex falou, sentando-se reta e de costas para a irmã, e focou Mitchie.

Mitchie assistiu Mikayla bater o pé como a criança mimada que sempre foi e entrar na barraca sozinha. "Cacete." Sussurrou para si mesmo, tão chocada quanto o resto do pessoal.

"Então o que estávamos falando mesmo?" Alex puxou, ainda focando Mitchie.

Mitchie abaixou o olhar para Alex, não contendo um sorriso orgulhoso ao ligeiramente levantar a garrafa de cerveja em sua direção.

Miley começou a falar sobre qualquer besteira para manter os garotos entreditos enquanto Mitchie e Alex trocavam olhares divertidos pela conversa.

Não se passou muito tempo para Alex começar a notar o frio que Mikayla havia falado. Pensou em esconder o bocejo mas era tarde demais para tentar.

"Quer ir dormir?" Mitchie perguntou e Alex abriu mais os olhos para se manter acordada.

"Se não se importa." Alex sorriu. "Não precisa vir agora, se não quiser." E se levantou, acenando. "Até mais tarde, pessoal."

Mitchie se levantou atrás de Alex, limpando as mãos no jeans preto. "Vou também." Avisou e Alex, que já tinha dado uns três passos em direção a barraca, parou. "Obrigada pela cocaína, Shane, como sempre."

Mitchie e Alex andaram lado a lado para a barraca, ignorando o fato que os garotos e Miley provavelmente estariam as assistindo.

Alex entrou primeiro na barraca e suspirou com a mudança de temperatura. Lá dentro estava divinamente quente e aconchegante, diferente do frio intensificado pela floresta envolta da fogueira.

"Jesus." Alex sussurrou para si mesmo, percebendo Mitchie deitar ao seu lado. "Aqui parece o paraíso."

Ouviu a risada curta de Mitchie por um momento até perceber que a amiga ao seu lado estava se mexendo muito.

Abriu os olhos para o teto de pano avermelhado, virando o corpo de lado na direção de Mitchie.

Mitchie tinha tirado os jeans e se ocupava com as camadas de blusa.

Alex teria entrado em pânico, mas acho que a cocaína ainda estava fazendo algum efeito apesar do tempo. Talvez se ela se permitisse acreditar que é a droga, os movimentos sairiam sem medo.

Mitchie deitou de barriga para cima, ofegando um pouco, só com as roupas intimas simples.

"Eu deixei uma calça se moletom em algum lugar." Mitchie falou. "Pode apalpar do seu lado pra ver..."

"Não." Alex cortou, a voz tão calma que confundiu a outra.

Mitchie parou por um segundo, o cenho franzido para o teto. Se levantou em seu cotovelos, olhando a morena ao seu lado. "Por quê?" Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Alex sorriu pequeno, os olhos pesados ao virar-se de barriga pra cima. Desabotoou a calça jeans grossa e a jogou junto com as roupas de Mitchie.

Mitchie paralisou por um momento, não de medo mas de confusão. "Alex." Chamou e a morena logo falou encima.

"Me ajude com as blusas." Pediu.

Mitchie hesitou por uns segundos e se esticou para puxar os tecidos duros da morena. Tentou não se concentrar pontas dos dedos arrastando pela pele de Alex, mas quando tirou a gola do rosto pequeno viu os olhos fechados da morena e soube que a menina não estava tentando disfarçar nada.

Mitchie suspirou, voltando a apoiar-se nos cotovelos.

"Você não vai falar nada?" Ouviu Alex ao seu lado, a voz terna.

"O que quer que fale?" Respondeu com outra pergunta, sem tempo para parecer indiferente. "Você acabou de tirar suas roupas por motivo nenhum."

Alex sorriu para o tom de voz da outra. Não conseguia ler o que expressava mas pelo menos era algo, e um algo calmo e gentil.

"Você tirou as suas primeiro." Alex rebateu divertida.

Mitchie riu pelo nariz. "Mas eu ia colocar outras."

"E eu iria dormir de jeans?" Falou retórica. "Não vou entrar na barraca da Mikayla pra pegar roupa. Não depois daquilo. Ela não me deixaria voltar."

Mitchie mordeu o lábio inferior, lembrando-se do piercing quando sentiu o metal gelado. "Então você vai dormir assim?" Perguntou.

"É o jeito." Alex deu de ombros.

"E eu?" Perguntou novamente.

Alex riu fraco, ainda encarando o teto de pano. "Você tem pijama, não tem? É só colocá-lo."

"Mas ele provavelmente está do seu lado porque não o sinto por aqui." Mitchie respondeu.

"Ah. Hm, não conte comigo para encontrá-lo."

Mitchie franziu o cenho novamente. "Qual é, Alex."

"Cala a boca, quero dormir." Alex pediu, tentando engolir o sorriso.

"Alex, pega pra mim." Pediu novamente.

"Pegue você mesmo." Alex virou para o lado oposto a Mitchie.

A do piercing suspirou cansada, rolando os olhos para a criança ao seu lado. Voltou a deitar-se de barriga para cima. Ela poderia simplesmente se debruçar sobre Alex e procurar com o tato na ligeira escuridão, porque não estavam tão longe da fogueira e ela era a única luz na floresta. Poderia fazer isso, mas sabia que Alex tentaria algo, afinal, _por que _ela se recusaria a esticar o braço para pegar as roupas.

Respirou fundo novamente virando de lado, de frente para as costas de Alex.

Alex não era morena como Mikayla, divagou. Mikayla era artificialmente morena, era óbvio identificar. Ninguém tem um bronzeado daquele em pleno inverno.

A linha do sutiã azul cortava as costas pequenas e lisas. Pareciam tão sedosas, pensou Mitchie.

Esfregou os dedos contra a própria palma com agressividade. _Não deveria ter convidado Alex._

Mitchie só queria dormir. Por Jesus, só queria dormir, mas os compassos da respiração da morena eram tentadores demais.

Fechos os olhos por um momento, se concentrando nas batidas do próprio coração.

Arrastou-se para Alex ainda de olhos fechados e encaixou o peito em suas costas, passando os braços pela cintura.

Alex sorriu quando sentiu a respiração em sua nuca, não controlando o arrepio ao tremer contra o corpo pálido que abraçava o seu. Mitchie escondeu as pernas com o cobertor e a morena as entrelaçou.

Alex girou no eixo e observou Mitchie, que ainda tinha os olhos fechados. Colocou os dedos de unhas sem esmalte na linha tensa da mandíbula a sua frente. "É bem mais fácil quando não pensa, não é?" Alex sussurrou contra o rosto de porcelana.

Mitchie balançou a cabeça minimamente. "É instinto."

Mitchie sentiu as unhas de Alex se arrastarem com cuidado até sua boca, onde brincou por um tempo com o piercing. Perguntou-se quando Alex iria beijá-la e não demorou muito para acontecer.

O metal na boca de Mitchie estava gelado, percebeu Alex, mas isso não a impediu de deslizar a língua sobre ele.

As mãos de Mitchie se fecharam com firmeza na base das costas de Alex, como se estivesse tatuando seu nome na pele e a morena suspirou.

Alex empurrou a outra com o próprio corpo, até Mitchie estar completamente deitada. A morena subiu no quadril pequeno, sentando-se sobre a pélvis.

Mitchie arrastou as mãos para as coxas de Alex.

Alex se debruçou sobre o corpo de Mitchie, fechando os olhos ao sentir as unhas lhe arranhando as pernas. Mitchie umedeceu os lábios antes dos de Alex os abocanharem. O único barulho entre elas eram as respirações se misturando.

Era maravilhoso ser tocada assim, Alex sabia, mas a consciência de ser as mãos _de Mitchie_ lhe acariciando era algo inexplicável. A conexão era tão mais que corporal, dava para sentir a linha se sensações quase fisicamente.

Alex se perdeu nos movimentos da segunda língua quente dentro de sua boca. Era outro nível de sensações. Era louco. Era como se a cocaína ainda estivesse agindo.

Mitchie inverteu as posições com delicadeza, pairando sobre Alex sem controlar o sorriso maroto.

Alex quis tirar uma foto da vista. O rosto de Mitchie na quase escuridão, o piercing brilhando e os lábios puxados com humor.

"Quê?" Alex perguntou.

Mitchie continuou em silêncio, observando Alex de cima. Ela iria lutar contra o medo por que Alex estaria ali para segurar sua mão. Lutar contra o medo do amor e da dor e de como esses dois nomes de ligavam.

"Nada." Respondeu simples, se inclinando para mais um beijo aberto. Os lábios de Alex entre os dela novamente.

Mitchie não a deixaria quando acordar, percebeu Alex.

* * *

**Au Revoir** - OneRepublic

Reviews.


	10. Skinny Love

Mitchie sentia uma vontade horrenda de gargalhar. Gargalhar e morrer sem folego. Seria uma ótima morte.

Estava deitada na areia molhada coberta de folhas secas da floresta, as estrelas pareciam borrões com a vista distante. Não queria apreciar as estrelas, queria ver o resto do universo atrás. Parecia que a imensa escuridão iria despencar e cair encima de suas cabeças a qualquer momento.

Talvez as estrelas sejam muito pesadas. Se Mitchie pudesse pegar uma talvez... talvez o céu não descole e engula o mundo. Parecia tão simples: esticar a mão e pegar um pontinho.

Ela sabia que estava completamente drogada por seus pensamentos idiotas. Quando sóbria, Mitchie costumava olhar par ao seu e se sentir um grão de areia na praia, mas agora ela sentia-se importante porque ouvia a imensidão respondendo na conversa silenciosa que travava desde sempre com o vazio. Queria o conselho das estrelas porque elas viveram muito mais que Mitchie e ainda continuaram vivendo, observando o mundo de uma visão privilegiada.

Mitchie sentiu um corpo bater em seu lado, uma risada alta que machucou seus tímpanos sensíveis.

"O que está fazendo, amor?" Ouviu Shane, a voz distante e claramente alterada.

Shane. Ela amava Shane. E amava Nate. E Miley. E... Alex.

"Amor?" Ouviu Shane novamente e a vontade de socá-lo foi quase irresistível mas ouviu um sussurro do céu, então relaxou a mão em punho.

As estrelas estavam falando com ela e apontavam na direção certa.

_Ao redor do mundo há pessoas como você, Mitchie. Solitárias. Sentindo falta de alguém. _

Mitchie fechou os olhos escutando o som doce. Nem sabia se era propriamente uma voz e não se importava. Era um barulho em forma de palavras que fez seu coração pesar.

"Deus, é você?" Deixou escapar.

"Não Mitch, sou eu, Shane." Shane respondeu rindo mais alto. "Tô do seu lado, cara. Porra, que pó bom esse, caralho."

_Eles também se punem por estar apaixonado pela pessoa errada, mesmo sabendo que, na suas cabeças, _todos _os seres do planeta serão "errados". _

Mitchie se levantou nos cotovelos, procurando aquela voz ao seu redor. A voz estava ficando grossa e cheia de uma emoção que os sentidos confusos da garota identificaram como raiva. O que antes era suave e doce estava assustando a visão embaçada, medo pulsando em cada canto do corpo.

_E nessa confusão, se perguntam se há alguém como eles. Vocês precisam _parar _de querer a resposta para tudo porque se se ela for dada o mundo perde o brilho._

"Porra, vai embora, caralho!" Gritou para o ar, levantando-se com pressa.

_Eles são como você. Você poderia lhes falar qualquer coisa que eles entenderiam. _

"SAI, SAI DA MINHA CABEÇA." Sentiu mãos a apalpando e recuou ainda mais apavorada.

_Ninguém nunca está sozinho._

Um braço a prendeu pela cintura com força e ela gritou mais alto, desesperada.

Era como se as estrelas estivessem explodindo. Como se as estrelas estivem zangadas com ela por fazer tantas perguntas.

Desculpa desculpa desculpa, a mente de Mitchie implorava.

"Desculpa, desculpa..." Falava sem perceber, não se impedindo de chorar. "Não quis... juro..."

Seu rosto foi puxado para cima por mãos suaves.

Ouvia umas vozes a fundo e o braço em sua cintura a apertou mais forte quando se contorceu, e percebeu que seus pés não tocavam mais o chão. Pareciam as vozes de todas as estrelas do mundo se misturando em emoções que não conseguia identificar.

Seu nome sendo pronunciado em vários tons diferentes a apavorou ainda mais. Elas estavam a julgando, é isso?

Sentiu uma respiração forte no ouvido e outra mais leve no queixo, as bochechas ainda entre as mãos delicadas.

"Me solta, ME SOLTA." Implorava e as vozes se intensificaram, então, de repente, ela caiu.

As costas bateram o chão com força e nuca encaixou em algo duro. Tentou gemer de dor mas o pano escuro que cobria o céu se desprendeu e a engoliu.

...

A casa da avó de Alex sempre a assustou.

Quando as gêmeas dormiam lá, Lucy, ou "vovó", trocava os lençóis da cama no quarto de hospedes e as meninas deitavam depois de um copo de leite e biscoitos de chocolate. A casa da avó era praticamente sinônimo de cookies na cabeça de Alex.

Mikayla simplesmente bocejava, virava de costas para a irmã e dormia mas Alex não. Alex ficava passeando o olhar pelo quarto, que seria assustador se a irmã não estivesse bem ali ao seu lado.

Ela não contava o tempo em que ficava acordada. Bastava ouvir o ronco suave de Mikayla para pular da cama e descer as escadas até a cozinha onde a avó sempre estava lavando a louça.

"Dizem" Lucy sempre recitava. "Digo, dizem as lendas, que quando você não consegue dormir de noite é porque alguém está sonhando com você."

Alex não acreditava nisso. Na verdade nunca acreditou, mas a sua mente de criança adorava contar os nomes de todas as pessoas que conhecia, pensando em quem estaria sonhando com ela. Ela nunca terminava a lista, embora. Sempre acabava adormecendo.

Alex virou de lado no colchonete da barraca, de frente para o corpo ao lado. Ela não conseguiria dormir até Mitchie finalmente acordar e assegurá-la estar tudo bem, simplesmente não conseguiria.

Suspirou ao assistir o peito da outra subir e descer. A morena pensou que a aparência gélida da pele cada vez mais pálida era pelo frio nas árvores e que a escondendo na barraca quente iria melhorar, mas agora percebera que ela sempre foi esse tom de porcelana, só estava preocupada demais.

Apoiou a bochecha na mão do braço reflexionado e deixou a outra acariciar o queixo desenhado da outra.

A mente de Alex estava vazia e estranhamente calma. Não culpava Shane por ter soltado Mitchie quando implorou para, até porque o amigo também estava completamente fora de si. Até Alex estava com pouco alterada, mas não importa a quantidade de droga do corpo, Mitchie assustou todos.

"Alex?" Ouviu a voz rouca e subiu os olhos para os dela.

"Mitchie!" Alex recolheu os dedos do queixo da garota, ficando tremula de repente. "Meu Deus, você quase me matou."

Era óbvio o olhar de confusão na face bonita.

"Caralho." Reclamou, a voz ainda enferrujada. "Que dor do cacete."

Alex se inclinou, tirando a mão de Mitchie da nuca. "Você bateu a cabeça numa pedra." Alex relatou. "Fica assim reta, dói menos."

Mitchie focou a morena, mexendo o pescoço devagar. "O que aconteceu de verdade?"

"De verdade?" Alex se confundiu.

"É. O que rolou comigo?" Mitchie perguntou.

"Não sei." Alex respondeu. "Você começou a gritar. Primeiro pensei que você estava brigando com Shane, mas quando ele te prendeu... você estava alucinando."

"É." Mitchie reclamou de dor. "Acho que nunca fiquei tão... chapada."

Alex observou Mitchie fechar os olhos, a aparência cansada. Estendeu os dedos e continuou acariciando o queixo como antes. Mitchie não rejeitou o carinho, pelo contrario. Alex até pensou que a menina havia dormido, mas logo abriu os olhos novamente.

"Mas..." Alex continuou. "Você está bem, certo?"

"Hm." Mitchie pensou, sentindo a pele quente da outra contra a sua e se amaldiçoando por não conseguir parar o prazer dentro de si. "Amanhã vou ficar bem."

"E se não ficar?" A morena puxou os ombros, a visão ainda focada no queixo pálido. "Essa conversa de 'vai ficar tudo bem' nunca deu certo comigo."

Mitchie franziu o cenho. "O que esperava que respondesse? Foi _você_ quem perguntou se estou bem."

Alex ficou em silêncio por um momento. "É que... você é um baú trancado, só queria... ver se queria conversar. Afinal, ninguém se droga daquele jeito só porque tem vontade." Respondeu. "E sei que você nunca vai chegar pra mim e falar: 'ei, preciso de um ombro, vamos conversar', eu só... fico na esperança."

Foi a vez de Mitchie se calar, sentindo a dor psicológica no peito ao pensar que depois de _tudo_... Alex não tinha desistido dela.

"Bem... se não está tudo bem agora só me resta esperar que amanhã esteja." Mitchie justificou na sua lógica. "Se eu continuar a responder minhas perguntas internas com 'vai ficar tudo bem', um dia não vou acordar decepcionada porque algum dia na minha vida precisa ser bom."

"Não acha que é mais prático simplesmente... procurar ajuda?" Alex falou. "Conversar. Confiar."

"Confiar?" Mitchie riu fraco pelo nariz, fechando os olhos novamente no carinho continuo de Alex. As mãos da morena já tinham passado para o pescoço, as pontas dos dedos quentes trançando linhas com suavidade. "Me abrir para depois me usarem contra mim mesmo? E, vai por mim, eu sou muito política e lógica por fora mas ninguém faz idéia na contradição dentro da minha cabeça."

"Todos nos contradizemos." Alex tentou.

"Tenho vontade de me matar com essa contradição." Mitchie confessou. "Caralho, tudo era pra ser tão fácil mas... fico nessa covardia. Uma covardia totalmente egoísta, devo deixar claro. Por mais que tenha uma grande porcentagem de mim fazendo o que acho certo para proteger a outra pessoa... essas ações são comandadas por meu egoísmo e medo, que as vezes até penso ser uma coisa só."

Alex sorriu, aproveitando que a outra mantinha os olhos fechados. "Você está conversando comigo." Falou, não escondendo a alegria na voz baixa. "Você está..."

"Alex, não me lembre que estou fazendo isso." Mitchie pediu e Alex riu pelo nariz. "Caralho, caralho." Mitchie respirou fundo, apertando os olhos ainda mais. Sentiu o corpo de Alex mais perto, pressionando contra o seu lado. "Eu penso muito." Começou, se concentrando nas unhas da morena em sua pele. "Noto tudo. E com 'tudo' eu digo literalmente tudo. Minha cabeça pulsa com tudo. Só não digo nada." Falava. "Encontro justificativas para minhas ações que nem eu mesmo aceito. É ai que entra minhas contradições. É literalmente um 'faça o que eu digo mas não faça o que eu faço.' E isso me mata."

"Mas tudo mundo faz isso. Todo mundo quer impor o certo, mesmo fazendo o errado." Alex tentou.

"Mas eu _não sou_ todo mundo." Mitchie falou, parecia estar brigando consigo mesmo. "Ás vezes simplesmente preciso chorar pra me impedir de pensar. Porque se começar a pensar vou ser obrigada a aceitar que não estou sendo fiel a mim mesmo e o quanto fodi com tudo. Tenho medo de pensar do quanto não sei quem sou, em como cheguei a esse estado e para onde estou indo, e, não importa a conclusão, _não há_ o que fazer sobre." Mitchie parou, a voz quebrando. "Porra, não posso chorar."

"É claro que pode." Alex contradiz, a voz macia.

"Fico hesitante de falar sobre essas coisas porque não importa o quanto eu tente colocar em palavras... ninguém nuca saberá como é sofrer isso de dentro. É a coisa mais auto-destrutiva do mundo." Sentia as lagrimas escaparem pelos olhos mal fechados. "Caralho, parece que estou tão acostumada a ser triste que mesmo quando estou feliz, continuo morta. Fico nesse drama de me torturar repetindo e repetindo que eu deveria ter falado isso, deveria ter agido de tal forma e... não faço questão de um final feliz, cara. Eu só queria um meio aceitável, já que o começo está essa desgraça do caralho."

Alex sorriu pequeno para si mesmo, respirando com sutileza e mantendo o toque continuo, assistindo o silêncio da outra.

"Não estou acostumada com pessoas se importando comigo." Mitchie continuou. "Fora minha mãe que me ama e sua irmã que quer me assassinar, ninguém realmente percebe minha existência."

"Isso não é verdade." Alex respondeu. "Shane te ama, Nate te vê como uma protetora, Miley só ri quando você está por perto e eu..." Pausou. "Você é muito importante pra mim."

Ficaram em silêncio novamente, o sorriso ainda nos lábios de Alex.

"Você..." Ouviu Mitchie novamente. "Você deve estar me encarando."

"Bem, é difícil parar." Alex respondeu. "Vai, me conta mais alguma coisa sobre você."

Mitchie riu baixo. "Ás vezes eu me pego cantarolando umas músicas horríveis." Admitiu e Alex riu alto.

Mitchie abriu os olhos na risada gostosa, limpando as lágrimas e focando a garota ao lado. "Alex." Suspirou.

"Sim."

"Quando eu te vi..." Mitchie pausou, se recusando a ser covarde no meio da frase. "Você estava com sua irmã, tínhamos uns 12 ou 13 anos, acho. Nós sempre crescemos perto mas acho que foi nessa idade que nos falamos, propriamente." Sabia que não tinha necessidade de explicar, mas a ideia de adiar o ponto com acessórios sempre a seduzia. "Quando eu te vi... eu simplesmente... me apaixonei, Alex." Confessou. Esperava que Alex congelasse e voltasse na pequena distancia de antes, mas a caricia continuou e isso confirmou a cena na cabeça de Mitchie. "Me apaixonei e você sorriu... porque você sabia."

Alex sorriu. É... ela realmente sabia, percebeu, Mitchie sempre fora apaixonada por ela.

E Alex se deu conta: talvez se Mitchie não fosse tão bagunçada, ela não teria se apaixonado. Tinha caído por aquele caos.

* * *

A música original é do Bon Iver, mas o cover da Birdy é simplesmente maravilhoso. Até prefiro na voz dela, para ser sincera.

**Skinny Love** - Birdy _(Cover)_

Reviewss.


	11. Stay

Desculpem a demora! De verdade. Mas aqui está.

Só avisando que a fanfic está acabando e sinto falta das criticas de vcs então, por favor, me recompense com a energia que achar necessário após esse capítulo.

* * *

Alex merecia um Oscar por essa atuação.

Desfilava pelo corredor da escola com o sorriso cínico da irmã, acenando para um grupo de garotos ao entrar na classe de História. Arrumou a mini saia, sentando-se no lugar da irmã.

"Mikayla, cadê a Alex?" Harper perguntou ao seu lado.

"Está na biblioteca." Alex respondeu, na cópia perfeita do tom da irmã.

A classe tinha sido dividida em duas para a aplicação da avaliação, como de costume, e Alex teria sua prova oficial amanhã, enquanto Mikayla teria hoje. Os professores pensavam que separando as gêmeas a porcentagem de cola cairia para zero, o que só dava riso as irmãs.

Mikayla era um desastre em História e_ precisava_ de nota, então elas fizeram o que fazem de melhor: trocaram de lugar.

"Ela vai passar cola pelo celular ou..." Shane perguntou baixinho mas Alex o interrompeu antes de continuar, já totalmente no personagem.

"Não, a Alex não é burro de carga de ninguém." Falou. "Só meu." Ouviu o riso de Shane sair de divertido para preocupado.

"Então não vai passar as colas de Alex?" Perguntou incrédulo.

"Ela não está me passando as resposta hoje." Respondeu mais indignada que ele. "Ainda não fizemos as pazes daquela briga no acampamento."

"Ah, porra, vocês brigaram a quatro dias atrás, por Jesus." Shane suspirou cansado. "Não dá pra você simplesmente ligar pra ela e admitir que a discussão foi estupida? Ou pelo menos fingir que está arrependida, você é, tipo, expert nisso. Sempre mente pra Alex quando precisa de um favor."

Alex conteve a vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e revirou os olhos. "Cala a boca." Pediu, sorrindo.

Shane virou para frente, começando a entrar em pânico.

Alex respirou fundo mas todo ar foi tirado de seu peito quando Mitchie entrou na sala.

Reprimiu o desejo de acenar e sorrir em sua direção. Revirou os olhos, ela parecia uma menininha de 13 anos apaixonada, por Deus. _Cresça cresça cresça_, implorou a si mesmo, abaixando a cabeça quando Mitchie passou ao seu lado.

Primeiramente Mitchie pensou que Mikayla tivesse derrubado algo no chão, mas a morena continuou imóvel.

Mitchie franziu o cenho ao se sentar na cadeira de sempre, encarando Mikayla com a visão periférica.

Alex contou os segundos necessários para levantar a cabeça novamente com a segurança, mas Mitchie ainda estava a observando quando levantou o olhar.

"Quê foi?" Tentou, imitando a irmã ao ser ruge com Mitchie. Elas se encararam por um momento. "Perdeu alguma coisa na minha cara?"

Demorou um tempo para Mitchie reagir. "Foi mal." Pediu, engolindo o riso.

É... aquela não era Mikayla, percebeu.

Alex ficou confusa por um momento mas sabia que algo tinha dado errado quando Mitchie voltou o olhar para frente, esperando Jace.

...

Alex odiava essa maldita saia curta, ainda mais com o frio. Ela amava usar saias, claro, mas era impossível ficar confortável sem uma meia calça por baixo dessa. Não entendia porque a irmã se torturava assim.

Fechou a porta do armário da irmã. Observando o corredor vazio.

Mikayla era um pouco mais bronzeada que Alex e elas não estavam perfeitas da cor, mas a semelhança era tanta que o pouco de pó que Alex passou para disfarçar acabou convencendo. Mas ainda sim era desconfortável fazer o papel rude da irmã.

Ajeitou a saia mais um vez, checando a bolsa vazia de livros.

"Ei." Ouviu a voz em suas costas e virou-se assustada, focando o sorriso pequeno da garota.

Tentou atuar com os olhos, colocando as mãos na cintura com autoridade. "O que..."

"Corta essa." Mitchie riu. "Realmente pensou que poderia me enganar?"

Alex suspirou, rindo fraco. "Bem, enganou todo mundo, não é?"

Mitchie e Alex tinham se afastado um pouco desde o acampamento. Elas continuavam amigas e o clima não era ruim, mas Mitchie preferiu manter distancia desde aquela conversa. Era uma escrava do medo e sempre seria.

Mitchie não estava negando o que sentia novamente, sabia que não, mas isso não mudava o fato de ainda não querer estar apaixonada. Sabia estar, mas não queria.

"Não a mim." Mitchie continuou com o puxão de lábios simples. "Quem dera eu ter alguém para fazer as provas no meu nome." Observou Alex morder o lábio ao sorrir. "Vai, me faz um favor aí."

"O que?" Alex franziu o cenho.

"Me peça desculpas por Mikayla."

Alex riu. "Sério?"

"Sério!" Mitchie riu junto. "Vai. Fale o quanto sente muito por ser uma vadia comigo."

Alex riu pelo nariz, respirando fundo ao imitar o olhar da irmã. "Então." Alex entrou na personagem, colocando uma mão na cintura enquanto falava. "Foi mal por tudo o que falei a seu respeito, ok? Me desculpa por ser uma filha da puta, você não merece e nunca mereceu. E..." Lambeu os lábios. "Só quero que você saiba que... te acho sexy pra caralho."

Mitchie riu alto, o olhar de terror nos olhos enquanto Alex se juntava a ela. "Meu Deus." Falou. "Isso foi assustador, Alex."

"Eu sei." Alex se acalmou. "É assustador até pra mim."

"É..." Mitchie sustentou o assunto, os olhos passando por Alex nas roupas da irmã. "Você deveria se vestir assim mais vezes."

"São da Mikayla." Alex arrumou a saia novamente.

"Eu gostei." Mitchie sorriu simpática, ajeitando a mochila no ombro. "Vou indo."

"Espera." Alex pediu. "As férias estão chegando..." Começou tentando não travar. Ela havia ensaiado o convite milhares de vezes em sua cabeça. "Estava pensando se você não queria sair comigo, sabe. Podíamos passar algum tempo..."

"Hm, Alex." Mitchie interrompeu gentil. "Eu já tenho planos."

"Ah, já?" Alex perguntou retórica.

"É." Respondeu. "Minha mãe vai viajar, passando por essas comunidades pra prestar auxílio na saúde e me deu permissão para sair da cidade." Pausou, limpando a garganta com delicadeza. "Não sei o destino certo ainda, sabe, mas... é. Ficar sozinha por um tempo. Pensar... sozinha."

O olhar de Mitchie estava baixo, percebeu Alex. "Pensar sobre o que?" Não controlou o tom sério.

Mitchie suspirou cansada. "Olha, vamos só ser amigas, ok?" Sorriu tímida e gentil, focando os olhos sérios de Alex.

"Não acha que já tentamos isso?" Perguntou.

Alex estava machucada, Mitchie sabia, mas ela era egoísta. A tentativa de sorriso se fechou no rosto bonito de Mitchie. "Bom... se cuida." Se despediu, a voz doce.

Alex assistiu Mitchie lhe dar as costas e dar seus passos curtos pelo corredor.

Deu de ombros para si mesmo, mais decepcionada que cansada. "Vou sentir sua falta." Falou alto para o outra ouvir.

Mitchie parou, fechando os olhos com força.

_Não não não não_, implorou mentalmente. Ela não conseguia. Depois de todas essas auto-decisões visando um "bem", ela simplesmente não conseguia resistir.

Virou-se novamente na direção de Alex, andando com rapidez e imprensando-a contra os armários de metal ao bater as bocas juntas.

Alex viu-se perdida por um momento, mas correspondeu ao beijo no exato segundo que sentiu o piercing da outra nos lábios.

"Cacete." Mitchie sussurrava no beijo. "Eu não consigo, porra." Sentiu as mãos de Alex em seu pescoço. "Não consigo."

"Tudo bem." Alex confortou, mordendo o metal gelado.

Mitchie quebrou o beijo ao ouvir o sinal tocar. "Caralho." Amaldiçoou, sua mão caindo para a de Alex. "Vamos sair daqui antes que me vejam conversando com Mikayla."

Alex sorriu e Mitchie a imitou ao entrelaçar os dedos.

...

Abriu os olhos para o barulho da porta se abrindo, virando-se na cama ao observar Mitchie se atrapalhar segurando uma xícara em cada mão.

Alex riu para a cena. Mitchie nessa blusa gigante, o cabelo bagunçado, a maquiagem borrada e as pernas de fora.

"Ei, não ria de mim." Mitchie riu para a morena em sua cama. "Vadia."

"Desculpa." Alex se sentou entre os edredons, exibindo o sutiã rosa claro. "É que você é tão fofa."

"Fofa?" Mitchie se aproximou. "Isso é um elogio?" Entregou a xícara quente a Alex.

Alex pegou o copo pela alça, se apoiando na cabeceira da cama. "O que é isso?"

"Chá." Mitchie respondeu, subindo no seu lado da cama de casal e sentando ao lado de Alex. "Acabei de fazer."

Mitchie apoiou a cabeça contra a cadeira de madeira, suspirando. Lá vamos nós de novo, pensou. Não deveria ser tão difícil se afastar de alguém, mas aqui está Alex, semi-nua em sua cama. Tentava não pensar nisso mas sabia que não conseguiria evitar para sempre. E o medo sempre chegava.

"Ei." Alex colocou a mão sobre a sua e Mitchie ergueu os olhos para a morena. "Tudo bem?"

Mitchie sorriu pequeno. "Claro."

Alex estudou o rosto europeu decidindo não forçar o assunto. "Você trancou a porta?"

"Não. Porque?" Perguntou.

"E se alguém entrar?" Alex supôs. "E se sua mãe entrar e ver isso?" Apontou para si mesmo quase nua na cama.

Mitchie sorriu gentil para a morena. Ela era linda, pensou, e o cabelo pós-sexo só ajudava. "É meu quarto. Ninguém é permitido aqui." Respondeu.

"Sério?" Alex tomou um gole do chá doce. "Queria ter um quarto só pra mim." Divagou, voltando a olhar para frente. "Mikayla e eu, argh, sempre juntas. Tudo juntas. Comer, dormir... sem segredos. Não tinha porquê, na verdade."

"E esse segredo?" Mitchie perguntou, simples, encarando o perfil da morena.

Alex ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, estudando a situação. Ela não fazia isso muito constantemente mas se tornou um habito quando envolvia Mitchie.

"Mitch." Alex chamou. "Eu não quero mais esconder."

"Que você é gay?"

"Não... quer dizer, sim, mas não é só isso." Alex se atrapalhou. "Não quero mais esconder o que temos, Mitch. Quero contar ás pessoas sobre nós."

Mitchie ficou quieta, bebendo seu chá em silêncio. Alex virou para encará-la mas Mitchie escondeu o olhar, suspirando ao voltar o olhar para frente. Sentia os olhos em si mas não demonstrou nenhuma reação.

"Antes das férias vai ter um baile." Alex falou no silêncio da outra. "Você provavelmente sabe disso, mas... venha comigo. Comigo quero dizer... andar de mãos dadas e dançar... e beijar... contar ás pessoas."

Mitchie limpou a garganta, a voz baixa. "Não quero fazer isso."

"Porque?" Alex perguntou.

"Lex... não é da conta de ninguém." Mitchie respondeu simples.

"O que quer..."

"Alex." Falou com calma. "Eu não sou... como você." Suspirou. "Não tenho certeza."

"Certeza do que?"

"Se sou gay, Alex." Falou óbvia mas ainda gentil.

"Ok, então você gosta de meninos também?" Perguntou.

"Talvez." Respondeu dando de ombros. "Talvez eu só goste de garotos e você seja uma exceção."

Alex colocou a xícara quase vazia no criado mudo. "Ótimo. Você é bi." Falou mas Mitchie podia ver que ela mesmo não acreditava. "Não há porque eu ter algum problema com isso se estivermos juntas. Vamos ao baile."

Mitchie fechou os olhos, negando com a cabeça. "Não."

Alex riu seco, jogando os edredons para fora da cama e se levantando.

"Alex, não faz isso." Mitchie pediu, mas a morena já estava vestindo as roupas de Mikayla.

"Você ousa me dizer isso?" Alex falou indignada. "Eu não sou seu experimento, porra."

"Eu nunca disse isso..."

"Cala a boca, Mitchie." Falou um pouco mais alto. "Você não faz ideia do quanto estou cansada disso." Vestia a jaqueta branca por cima do top. "Parece que..." Pausou, focando Mitchie ao apoiar a bolsa no ombro. "Parece que não avançamos nem um passo desde aquele dia que me pediu desculpas por telefone, Mitchie." Abriu a porta e Mitchie fechou os olhos para se impedir de chorar. "Divirta-se na sua viajem _sozinha_." Frisou a palavra ao fechar a porta ao sair.

...

O peito de Alex doía de dor. O vento batia no rosto, secando as lágrimas que vinham acompanhadas dos soluços.

Odiava Mitchie, odiava. Ficava repetindo a frase em sua cabeça até perceber que estava começando a acreditar.

Chorava afastada do pequeno grupo de pessoas que também esperava o ônibus e sentia os olhares.

Qual o problema com Mitchie, se perguntava. Alex havia dado tempo, confiança e carinho, provado que a respeitava e recebia ainda mais paredes para derrubar? Isso não era justo, nunca foi. Ela sempre foi o cachorrinho de todo mundo, então porque seria diferente com Mitchie. Talvez essa conexão que tanto afirmava sentir entre elas fosse algo não recíproco. Talvez o toque de Alex em Mitchie não faça tanto efeito quando o de Mitchie em Alex e essa opção só a fez chorar mais forte.

"Mikayla?" Ouviu uma voz conhecida nas costas e se virou. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

Observou os cabelos encaracolados de Nate, os olhos grandes e curiosos. "Sou a Alex." Revelou, secando as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

"Alex você... você não parece a Alex." Olhou para as roupas da amiga.

"É." Deu de ombros, cruzando os braços no frio. "São da Mickey. Nós meio que trocamos... ah, foda-se, não importa."

Nate a estudou com alguns segundos. Mesmo com a maquiagem borrada e as roupas mal colocadas... Alex continuava linda.

"Você..." Nate tentou mas não sabia como começar nada, o coração batendo forte no peito. Decidiu esquecer as palavras e agir. Obrigar-se a se impor exatamente como Alex o tinha instruído.

Deu um passo para frente, colocando os braços com delicadeza ao redor da morena.

Alex ficou sem reação por um segundo, mas o toque do rapaz era tão puro que a comoveu. A deu segurança. Sentiu que podia confiar nele para tudo nesse mundo.

"Parecia que você precisava de um abraço." Nate falou, ainda abraçando a morena.

Alex mergulhou a cabeça no pescoço do rapaz, chorando ainda mais forte ao passar as mãos pelo meio de suas costas.

"Ei, shh." Nate tentava consolar, passando os dedos por entre o cabelo de Alex. Não tinha ideia de onde veio essa confiança, mas ele gostou da sensação. "Vai ficar tudo bem." Recitou.

Alex riu seco pelo nariz. "Você nem sabe porque estou chorando." Falou.

"Mas... uma hora vai ficar tudo bem." Se atrapalhou, balançando a cabeça para espantar o fantasma da insegurança. "Você é uma das pessoas mais fortes que conheço. Sei que vai ficar tudo bem."

Alex queria xingá-lo por ser fofo numa hora dessas. Ela daria tudo, _tudo_, para estar apaixonada por ele. Seria maravilhoso e fácil, mas parecia que a vida não tinha nenhum desses adjetivos.

"O que você faria se..." Alex começou, inalando o cheiro do menino. "Se alguém que você ama te decepcionasse? Te fode em todos os sentidos, o que você faria?"

"Eu tentaria parar de amar a pessoa." Nate respondeu simples.

"Isso é possível?" Voltou a perguntar.

Nate fechou os olhos, orando para Alex não perceber o ritmo acelerado de seu coração, lutando contra um suspiro cansado quando descobriu a resposta. "Não." Respondeu. "Acho que não."

Alex soluçou no pescoço de Nate novamente. "Eu sou gay, Nats." Falou quase sem voz. "Sou gay e amo ela." Pausou. "Mas ela..." Tentou mas o choro não a deixou terminar.

Nate fechou o abraço mais apertado. "Tudo bem." Consolou. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Vem, vou te levar pra casa, está tarde."

...

Alex entrou em casa depois de se despedir. Tirou os sapatos, jogando-os na lavanderia.

Nate era o homem da sua vida, percebeu com um sorriso.

"Alex?" Ouviu a voz da mãe da cozinha. "É você?"

"É." Respondeu, a voz falhada pela falta de uso.

"Vem aqui." Theresa chamou. "Já comeu? Acabei de guardar a comida mas é só... meu Deus, Alexandra, o que aconteceu?" Assustou-se com o estado bagunçado da filha.

"Nada." Suspirou, abrindo a geladeira e pegando uma lata de Coca-Cola.

"Alex... parece que andou brigando na rua!" Theresa se exaltou. "O que aconteceu..."

Alex não a culpava por estar preocupada porque... bem, ela sabia que seu estado não era bom.

"Mãe eu..." Mikayla apareceu na porta, arregalando os olhos ao focar a irmã. "Cristo, Alex, o que acont..."

"Nada. Caralho, nada." Alex se irritou, levantando a voz.

"Olha essa boca, mocinha." A mãe repreendeu. "Alex, se foi um menino que fez isso com você eu..."

Alex puxou os lábios em um sorriso discreto e Mikayla congelou. Alex sorriu mais amplo quando passou os olhos pelos da irmã, que já havia lido a situação.

"Não, não..." Alex começou a responder mas Mikayla a cortou.

"Mãe, eu não acho que ela queria conversar." Falou rapidamente.

"Mas eu quero." Theresa exigiu. "Ela chega toda arrebentada e..."

"Não, não foi um menino, mãe." Alex respondeu, interrompendo a mãe.

"Viu, não foi um garoto." Mikayla continuou no ritmo rápido. "Vem Lex, vamos lá pra cima e..."

"Foi uma menina." Alex ignorou a irmã.

"Você andou brigando com uma menina?" Theresa se indignou. "Isso não é atitude de..."

"Não, mãe." Alex revirou o olhos, falando pausadamente como se estivesse explicando algo para uma criança. "Não _briguei_ com uma menina. Eu _fiz amor_ com uma menina." Focou os olhos assustados da mãe. "Satisfeita?"

Mikayla riu falso. "Sua mentirosa." Falou. "Não escute ela, mãe."

"O nome dela é Mitchie." Alex continuou, bebendo a Coca. "Ela é linda, então estamos transando."

Theresa paralisou focando a filha, sem reação.

"Cacete." Mikayla sussurrou irritada.

...

Alex deitou na cama, sentindo o cabelo molhado contra as costas ao fechar os olhos. Sempre odiou dormir de cabelo molhado, mas estava tão exausta que não conseguiria secá-lo.

"Essa blusa é minha." Ouviu Mikayla entrar no quarto, a voz irritada.

"Fiz sua prova, vadia, o que custava você ficar do meu lado lá embaixo com a mãe?" Alex retrucou, abrindo os olhos para a irmã.

"Eu estava do seu lado." Mikayla respondeu indignada. "Acabei de passar horas lá embaixo tentando convencer a mãe que você estava mentindo."

"Ah, que foda." Alex ironizou.

"Porque você _de fato_ estava mentindo."

"O que?"

"Você só inventou isso com a Mitchie porque sabe que eu a odeio." Mikayla falou. "Porque talvez você tenha ciúmes de mim."

"Ciúme?" Alex sentou-se na cama, não acreditando nas palavras da irmã.

"Sim, ciúme. Porque tenho as melhores roupas, os garotos me amam e sou mais popular."

"Vai se foder." Alex franziu o cenho, ainda não acreditando.

"É, acho que é isso." Mikayla falou, a tom conclusivo e ignorante de sempre. "Você não suporta o fato de eu ser a melhor, então quis me ferir."

"Mikayla." Alex tentou se controlar. "O universo não gira em torno de você. Essa foi a pior besteira que eu ouvi na minha vida."

"Você não é gay, só é idiota." Mikayla finalizou.

"É, _eu_ sou idiota." Alex zombou. "Eu. Afinal, sou eu que transo com qualquer coisa que tenha batimento cardíaco, não é? Os garotos só correm atrás de você porque é muito fácil, imbecil. Você simplesmente fode e sai com um sorriso pensando que está arrasando, mas na verdade só está fazendo o que eles querem. Então não enche, vadia."

* * *

**Stay** - Rihanna

Review :)


End file.
